Boys Over Flowers
by cullen n masen
Summary: Bella es una chica humilde que llega a estudiar al Colegio Vulturi, el colegio más prestigioso de EUA, donde conocerá a Edward Cullen, quien tratará todo por hacer su vida imposible, y del que luego se...¿enamora? Basado en el dorama Boys Over Flowers
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno he regresado con una nueva historia, y está vez está basada en el dorama Boys Over Flowers. Antes de publicarla quería saber si ya alguien había publicado algo parecido y vi de dos usuarios que lo habían hecho, sin embargo las historias no serán iguales, espero que lo comprendan y me apoyen, por cierto, ya les avise a estos usuarios de que estaba publicando esta historia, de todos modos les dejo a continuación los links de las dos historias por si quieren leerlos:**

**De MissSugarQuill: s/5558436/1/Boys-Over-Flowers**

**De undostresquehoraes: s/6025190/1/Boys-Before-Flowers**

**Espero que lean mi historia y que les agrade :)**

* * *

Estaba una joven en su bicicleta, donde llevaba un uniforme que habían mandado a lavar a la lavandería de sus padres, tenía que llevarlo al Colegio Vulturi, la escuela más prestigiosa de todo Estados Unidos, y a donde solo iban las personas más ricas del país, por supuesto ella no iba en esa escuela, ya que sus padres apenas podían mantenerla a ella y a su pequeño hermano Seth.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela un oficial la detuvo.

-Disculpe, ¿por qué está usted aquí?- le pregunto.

-Oh, vine a entregar ropa limpia- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, puede pasar.

-¡Gracias!- dijo mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha.

Mientras recorría la escuela buscando el edificio de la preparatoria no podía creer lo grande que era, parecía una pequeña ciudad.

Una vez llegó a su destino dejó la bicicleta y entró al edificio a preguntar por su cliente, pero no encontró a nadie en los pasillos, en cambio, vio cómo algunos estudiantes bajaban unas escaleras a lo que parecía un sótano, así que los siguió…

Al llegar abajo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: un árbol en medio de la estancia y alrededor de éste mesas de madera con 4 sillas cada una, y justo a su lado habían varios chefs preparando el almuerzo, en verdad no podía creer que _ésa_ fuera la cafetería.

-¿En realidad es esto una escuela?- murmuro para sí misma admirando nuevamente todo: el techo, la comida….

-¡Hey! ¡En el techo! ¡Riley va a saltar del techo!- grito un muchacho.

Inmediatamente todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron haciendo comentarios de ese estudiante.

-¿Riley…?- murmuró Bella, el nombre se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde- ¡Riley!- grito reconociendo el nombre.

Salió a toda prisa del comedor y salió del edificio, donde encontró a una multitud viendo hacia arriba, donde se encontraba Riley en el borde del barandal, listo para aventarse.

_¡Riley! ¡Es el chico de la ropa! _Pensó mientras volvía a entrar al edificio y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el techo.

Una vez arriba había más estudiantes esperando a que brincara, pero ninguno trataba de detenerlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Estudiante Riley!- gritó.

Riley lentamente volteó y Bella se sorprendió al verlo: toda su cara estaba llena de sangre y de rasguños.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Riley

Bella aún estaba un poco conmocionada, por lo que tardó en responder.

-¿Yo? Este….- ahora no sabía qué decir, por lo que dijo lo primero que vino a su mente- ¡Tengo una entrega!

Riley puso los ojos en blanco y volteó su mirada.

-Puedes entregárselo a mis padres cuando muera.

-¡¿Morir?!-exclamó Bella- Pero… si tú estás en esta escuela tan grandiosa- le dijo sin comprender.

-Esta no es una escuela, es el infierno- escupió Riley

-El verdadero infierno está afuera- le dijo Bella.

En verdad ella no podía comprender cómo alguien que iba en la escuela más prestigiosa del país y teniendo casi todo en la vida se quería matar.

-¿Has escuchado de los F4?- le preguntó Riley, pero Bella no contestó, así que él prosiguió- Una vez te dan la tarjeta roja, te conviertes en el juego de todos los estudiantes. Como yo…

_¿F4? ¿Tarjeta roja? ¿Juego de los estudiantes?_ Repitió en su mente Bella, tratando de descifrar el sentido en esas palabras, lentamente empezó a procesar todo se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería. _¿¡Jugar!? ¿Para ellos jugar con una persona es lastimarla hasta que quiera matarse?_

-¿Así que tu solo te quedaste parado? ¿Observándolos?- le pregunto con furia- Si esta fuera mi escuela yo los detendría y no les dejaría hacer eso.

Riley le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y la vio a los ojos.

-Que suerte….- le dijo- la de tus amigos… de tenerte como amiga.

Entonces cerró los ojos y brincó.

Bella reaccionó rápidamente y corrió junto al barandal, donde alcanzó a sostenerlo y a que viviera.

Después de ese acontecimiento Bella se hizo famosa.

Sin embargo, el Colegio Vulturi estaba perdiendo prestigio, y no solamente la escuela, sino también todo lo relacionado con las Empresas Vulturi, que iban desde supermercados hasta hoteles, realmente la empresa de mayor prestigio a nivel nacional era Empresas Vulturi.

-¡Bella! ¿Sabes cuál es tu apodo?- le preguntó Alice después de unas semanas del incidente, a lo que Bella negó- ¡La chica maravilla!- gritó mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Alice había sido su mejor amiga desde el kínder, y actualmente trabajaban juntas en un restaurante de avena, junto con otro de sus amigos: Benjamin.

Bella rodó los ojos ante la mención de su apodo y Benjamin y Alice se rieron.

* * *

-Señora, las compañías relacionadas están haciendo todo lo que pueden por extinguir la opinión pública- le dijo Demetri a la presidenta de Empresas Vulturi.

-¿Extinguir? ¡¿Tú crees que esto es extinguir?!- le grito mientras le lanzaba un periódico- ¿¡Cómo dejas que los reporteros se atrevan a mencionar el nombre de Edward Cullen!?

-Estoy muy apenado- se disculpó Demetri mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Tu sabes por qué la opinión pública da miedo?- le pregunto Jane un poco más calmada- Porque es ignorante, una vez que se vuelve loca es inmanejable. ¡La razón o el sentido común ya no funcionan!- le grito nuevamente, y bajo un poco más la voz- La que encendió el fuego debe ser quien lo extinga….- dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa.

* * *

Bella había salido más temprano del trabajo ya que los paparazzi las seguían, así que tuvo que tomar su bicicleta e irse lo más rápido posible, al llegar a su casa entro por la puerta trasera, ya que en la delantera estaba la lavandería.

-¡Ya lle…!

No terminó la frase porque vio a un señor alto y delgado, con su pelo negro y ondulado, sentado en uno de los dos pequeños sillones que tenían.

-¡Bella! ¡Ya estás aquí!- la saludo Charlie- Él vino de parte de la oficina de la presdenta de Empresas Vulturi- dijo presentado al señor.

-Gusto en conocerla, yo soy Demetri- saludó el invitado-. Nos gustaría que usted, Isabella Swan, asista al Colegio Vulturi.

Bella no necesito pensar su respuesta.

-No quiero- _No iré a una escuela donde tratan a los estudiantes de esa forma… ¡No iré!_ Pensó con rabia, volteó a ver al señor Demetri y dijo- Me gusta lo que soy ahora, además no me adaptaría a la escuela.

-Isabella, ¿por qué no lo piensas una vez más?- insistió.

Bella iba a volver a repetir su respuesta, pero Renée contestó por ella.

-No hay necesidad de que lo piense más. Ella estará ahí desde mañana- Bella iba a protestar, pero Renée le mando una mirada de furia y prefirió callar.

-Entonces la veré mañana en la escuela- dijo Demetri.

-Yo me aseguraré de que ahí esté- contesto su mamá.

Bella bajo la mirada y se puso roja de la furia.

Escuchó como el señor Demetri se despedía de sus padres y luego se iba, una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada Renée se dirigió con enojo a su hija:

-¿Cómo es que las palabras "no quiero" salieron de tu boca? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta la matrícula?

Bella levantó la mirada y enfrentó a su mamá.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que esa gente solo sabe alardear de su riqueza?

Renée desvió la mirada.

-Dije eso por celos, además….- dijo cambiando de táctica- a ti te gustaba nadar… dijiste que querías ir a una escuela con alberca…

Bella no se consideraba una chica hermosa y mucho menos inteligente, en lo único que se consideraba buena era nadando, y era por eso que amaba nadar.

-¿Ahora intentas sobornarme?- bufó Bella- Aun así… ¡no iré!

A la mañana siguiente Bella se encontraba en el auto de tintorería de su papá, camino al Colegio Vulturi.

-Lamento no haber podido parar a tu mamá es solo que…. Está es una oportunidad única, que no se presenta dos veces en la vida- le dijo Charlie a su hija mientras apagaba el carro-, queremos que tengas un mejor futuro.

Bella suspiró.

-Lo sé papá y… te prometo que aprovecharé esta oportunidad- le dijo antes de salir del carro.

Bella estaba recorriendo la escuela con un croquis en su mano y observaba cómo todos los estudiantes que llegaban solo hablaban de dinero, presumían nueva ropa o alardeaban de su último viaje al extranjero.

_Son tan superficiales._

Mientras trataba de encontrar la alberca llegó a un camino hecho de piedra y empezó a escuchar una melancólica melodía en violín, siguió el sonido y llego a un pequeño kiosko donde se encontraba un muchacho vestido con un traje informal blanco tocando el violín, él era moreno, alto, musculoso, y de facciones suaves.

De repente dejó de tocar y miró a Bella, ella se ruborizó y comenzó a balbucear.

-Este… tu… eh… ¿sabes dónde está la alberca?- el muchacho señalo hacia el norte- ¿Por ahí?- él asintió- Gracias- dijo mientras se volvía a ruborizar- Lamento haber interrumpido. ¡Adiós!

_Tonta Bella…. _ Pensó mientras se iba

* * *

Las horas siguieron pasando y Bella se encontraba en el edificio de Preparatoria, subiendo las escaleras cuando una mujer gritó:

-¡Ah! ¡Son F4!

Inmediatamente todas las mujeres soltaron gritos de alegría y todos los estudiantes bajaron a la entrada para verlos llegar, y a causa de eso Bella se llevó algunos empujones al todos bajar corriendo.

Y desde donde estaba los vio.

El primero en entrar fue un hombre alto, de tez blanca y cabello despeinado, de color broncíneo, de ojos verdes, era flaco, pero no por eso no era musculoso, al contrario, se marcaban perfectamente los músculos de sus brazos, vestía un traje negro, sin duda era un hombre guapo. Detrás de él venían otras tres personas, en el lado derecho estaba un hombre más alto que los demás y con más músculos (si eso era posible) su cabello era negro y un poco rizado, vestía un poco más informal que los demás chicos, pero no por eso se veía mal, parecía un gran oso e intimidaba demasiado. En medio venía un hombre alto, no tan musculoso, de pelo lacio y rubio, quien vestía un traje color azul rey, parecía ser muy pacifista. Al último estaba el mismo muchacho que Bella había visto tocando el violín.

El primer hombre que había entrado se dirigió un muchacho y lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó.

-Voy a contar hasta tres…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó angustiado.

-Tres… dos… uno… Emmett, ¿te sobra algo de jugo?

El hombre que parecía un oso le contesto:

-Sí, ¿lo quieres?

No fue necesario que le contestaran, ya que le dio el jugo al primer hombre y él lo derramo sobre el muchacho al que se había dirigido, tiró la botella y salió de ahí caminando tranquilamente, mientras las otras tres personas lo seguían.

Inmediatamente todos le preguntaron al muchacho si estaba bien y después la entrada se fue vaciando.

-¿Qué tipo de persona hace eso?- hablo consigo Bella- Y… ¿cómo es que nadie hace nada?- se preguntó.

-Cuida de lo que hablas- le dijo alguien a su espalda.

Bella volteó y vio a tres personas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo soy Tanya- le dijo la chica que le había hablado anteriormente, ella tenía el cabello largo, de color rubio rojizo, era alta y tenía un cuerpo de modelo, era muy hermosa.

-Yo soy Kate- le contestó otra chica que era un poco más alta que Tanya y que a diferencia de ella tenía el pelo rubio claro, aun así era muy hermosa.

-Y yo soy Irina-esa chica tenñia el cabello hasta la barbilla y era del mismo color que del de Kate, y a diferencia de Tanya y Kate ella no era muy alta.

-Lo que acabas de decir… ¿no te estarías refiriendo a F4?- le preguntó Tanya mientras la veía de arriba abajo.

-Si no cuidas lo que dices te vas a meter en problemas- le dijo Kate.

-Como hoy es tu primer día no te haré nada- le dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ingenuamente Bella

-¡Lo que dijiste de F4!- le grito Kate

-¿Acaso no puedo?

-¡Tú sí que no sabes nada sobre F4!- le dijo Irina antes de que las tres se fueran.

* * *

-F4…- decía Seth mientras buscaba en la computadora.

Apenas había llegado de la escuela le había pedido ayuda a su hermano menor para que investigarán quiénes eran F4.

-Emmett McCarty- leyó Seth mientras le enseñana una foto de él _¡Es el oso!_ Pensó Bella-, hijo de Félix McCarty, conocidos por tener las mejores acciones en la industria constructora. Hicieron toda su fortuna en bienes raíces y tienen más de 50 años en el negocio. Jasper Withlock – nuevamente vio la fotografía y correspondía al rubio- es un artista en cerámica que debutó a los 16 años, siendo el más joven, y ha sido escogido por la UNESCO. Es dueño de la Galería de Arte Nacional. Jacob Black- dijo mientras le enseñaba la foto del muchacho que estaba tocando el violín- es nieto del ex presidente de los Estados Unidos, es dueño de la fundación de Arte Black, y por último está Edward Cullen- su fotografía pertenecía al hombre que había tirado el jugo- quien es el sucesor de Empresas Vulturi.

* * *

-F4… y ese tal Edmund Cullen… ¡lo odio! ¡Es un mal agradecido!- decía Bella mientras caminaba de aquí para allá en el pequeño espacio del balcón.

El pequeño balcón estaba ubicado a un costado del edificio de preparatoria, eran unas escaleras que antes de que se modificara el edificio se usaban para que los alumnos llegaran a sus diferentes clases, sin embargo ahora estaban abandonadas.

Bella escucho como alguien se paraba y volteó, solo para encontrarse con Jacob, quien se levantó (parecía que había estado durmiendo) y subió las escaleras.

-Jacob- susurró-. Lo siento. Pensé que no había nadie- dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

-Edward.

-¿Qué?

-Es Edward, no Edmund. Acordarse del nombre correcto es lo mínimo que se hace al odiar a alguien, ¿no?- le dijo antes de abrir la puerta, que comunicaba al balcón con la escuela, y entrar.

* * *

-Es grandioso que hayas hecho una amiga- le decía Alice mientras recogía los platos de una mesa.

Bella le había platicado que aunque en el almuerzo _el trío_ (como había decidido llamar a Tanya, Irina y Kate) la habían molestado, había hecho una amiga: Jessica, ella era alta, delgada y tenía el cabello ondulado de color café claro, había sido la única persona agradable que había conocido.

-Me alegra no ser notada- le decía Bella a Alice-, pienso permanecer sola hasta que me gradúe.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le ocurrió a nuestra Bella? La que me protegía de los niños en el kínder y la que se enfrentó a unos pandilleros por mí en la secundaria, ella era una chica justiciera.

Bella no supo qué contestar, pues tampoco ella sabía qué le había pasado.

* * *

-¡Son los F4!- gritó una chica.

_Y aquí viene, todos irán a la entrada, los contemplarán y Edward Cullen humillará a alguna inocente persona, y como siempre nadie hará nada. _Pensó con monotonía Bella

_Ni siquiera yo haré algo…_ y un sentimiento de humillación la invadió.

Bella estaba en lo correcto, una chica le había hecho un pastel a Edward y él simplemente se lo embarró en toda su cara.

También tuvo razón en la parte de que ella no hacía nada.

* * *

Jessica y Bella se encontraban caminando por el campus con un helado, estaban platicando de cosas triviales, como por ejemplo que Jessica vivía en Alemania y hace poco había llegado a los Estados Unidos.

Jessica iba hablando alegremente de su familia cuando dio un paso en falso y se cayó, pero de lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que justamente en ese momento estaban caminando por el mismo lugar los F4, entonces cuando Jessica cayó su helado se embarro en el zapato de Edward Cullen.

-Lo siento, Edward- dijo inmediatamente Jess mientras se levantaba.

-¿Lo sientes?- preguntó con ironía- Si una disculpa lo solucionara todo, ¿por qué crees que hay leyes y policías?

-Pero fue un accidente. ¡Compraré exactamente el mismo par de zapatos!- ofreció.

-¿Eres más rica que yo?

-¿Perdón?

Edward sonrió burlonamente.

-Incluso si tuvieras más dinero eso sería imposible. Estos zapatos fueron elaborados **exclusivamente** por un artesano en Volterra, ¿cómo podrías comprar exactamente el mismo par?

-Lo siento mucho. Haré cualquier cosa para arreglarlo.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Sí.

-Lámelo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Edward…- dijo temerosa Jessica.

Él la vio profundamente a los ojos con desprecio.

-¿No dijiste que harías cualquier cosa?

Bella observaba la escena atónita, no encontraba la voz para hacerle frente a Edward, pero ver cómo trataba a su amiga hacía que hirviera su sangre.

_¿Qué le ocurrió a nuestra Bella? La que me protegía de los niños en el kínder y la que se enfrentó a unos pandilleros por mí en la secundaria, ella era una chica justiciera._ Recordó las palabras de Alice y al fin pudo encontrar su voz.

-¡Tú! ¿Crees que ella se cayó porque quería? Disculparse es suficiente, ¿no lo crees?- lo enfrentó Bella

Edward volteó su mirada hacia ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo Emmett le susurró algo al oído.

Edward no pudo reprimir su carcajada.

-¿Así que tú eres la famosa "Chica Maravilla"?- se río una vez más- Con ese apodo al menos esperaba una figura más bonita y una copa "D". Qué patética- y se río una vez más.

-Me alegra haberte caído mal.

-¿Es de tu estilo no pensar en tu posición y ser entrometida? ¿Por qué te metes en los problemas de otros?

-Porque ella es mi amiga. Pero supongo que los ricos desconocen palabras como "amistad"- dijo con suficiencia.

Jacob estaba parado detrás de Edward, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera al escuchar cómo le hablaba Bella a Edward.

-Veamos la gran amistad de la que hablas- se burló-. Lámelo. Olvidaré el asunto si **tú** lo lames.

Bella respiro hondo, lo miró con odio y comenzó a agacharse, estaba a punto de lamer su zapato cuando vio su helado y se lo embarro en la cara con tal fuerza que lo tiró al piso.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó con furia.

-No es de mi estilo dejar que un idiota se salga con la suya solo porque sus padres tienen dinero.

Agarró la mano de Jessica y salieron de ahí.

Jacob no pudo evitar otra sonrisa.

-¿Quién diablos se cree?- murmuró Edward.

* * *

F4 contaba con un sótano solo para ellos, si ibas bajabas las escaleras que llevaban al comedor y seguías caminando por ese pasillo, ibas a encontrar unas escaleras que te llevarían a su sótano, en el tenían sillones, grandes pantallas, reproductor de películas, una pequeña cantina y varios accesorios para su entretenimiento.

Edward se encontraba lanzando dardos, mientras Jacob ponía un poco de música y Jasper y Emmett estaban en la sala divirtiéndose con unas chicas.

-¿Qué le pasa a Edward?- le pregunto Jasper a Emmett mientras veía con el susodicho tiraba los dardos furiosamente.

-Creo que sigue impactado por lo que pasó

Jasper se levantó del sillón y fue al lado de Edward.

-¿Qué haces con esa cara tan seria?

-No me molestes- le contestó Edward malhumorado-. ¿Qué no escuchas a mi cerebro trabajando? Estoy pensando en cómo aplastar a _esa_ chica.

-¿Por qué te quiebras la cabeza pensando en qué hacer? Solo has lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Edward volteo a ver a su amigo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Sí que eres inteligente!- lo alabó- Isabella Swan, ahora sí que estás muerta- dijo mientras lanzaba un último dardo.

* * *

Al siguiente día Bella se dirigía a su casillero para agarrar algunos libros, pero mientras iba caminando no puedo evitar notar que todos los alumnos la estaban mirando y murmuraban cosas sobre ella.

_Son unos estúpidos_ pensó ella mientras seguía su camino ignorándolos. Pero una vez llegó a su casillero notó como todos se quedaban callados y esperaban a que abriera su casillero.

Al momento de abrir su casillero Bella tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero aun así lo abrió y vio que en la parte de arriba estaba pegada una tarjeta roja que decía "F4", después escuchó como una chica gritaba:

-¡Isabella Swan de segundo año tiene una tarjeta roja de los F4!

Y después todos los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear entre sí y a hacer bromas.

-¿De qué están hablando?- murmuró para sí- ¿Qué significa la tarjeta roja?

Cuando llegó al salón de clases todos la miraban como si fuera una leprosa, ella los ignoró y siguió su camino hacia su escritorio, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver que no estaba. Miró a un lado y a otro y todos se reían, después vio algo en el piso que llamo su atención, era uno de sus cuadernos en el cual habían escrito cosas como: lárgate, lavandera, no vales nada, y demás adjetivos peores, ella se agachó al levantarlo y el cuaderno se movió hacia la salida, todos los alumnos se rieron de ella, y sin embargo ella siguió el camino que llevaba el libro, pues quería saber quién era el causante de tal broma.

El cuaderno la condujo a un pasillo donde se encontraba su escritorio rayado de palabras parecidas a las de su cuaderno, ella levantó la mirada molesta y se dirigió a todos los estudiantes que la rodeaban:

-¿Quién hizo esto? Si tienen algo que decir vengan y díganlo.

Pero lo que recibió como contestación fue un huevo lanzado a su cabeza.

_Una vez te dan la tarjeta roja, te conviertes en el juego de todos los estudiantes._ Recordó las palabras que le había dicho el chico que había salvado y comprendió todo.

Ella estaba llena de furia por lo que gritó:

-¡Lancen más! ¡Traten de hacerlo!

Y su petición fue concedida, en poco menos de un minuto estaba llena de huevos de los pies a la cabeza, y cuando pensó que todo había acabado le lanzaron harina.

-¡Traigan aceite! ¡Solo falta freírla!- grito un muchacho.

Isabella sentía como la furia recorría su cuerpo y no puso evitar que unas lágrimas de enojo salieran, volteó a algún lugar en busca de ayuda y cuando encontró a Jessica vio cómo ella desviaba la mirada y salía de ahí.

-¿No ha terminado?- le pregunto Jasper a Edward, quien se encontraba viendo cómo Isabella era humillada, ya que había colocado una cámara para poder ver todo desde un lugar cómodo.

-¿De qué hablas? Se termina cuando esa pesada me pida perdón de rodillas- le contestó.

-No creo que dure una semana- dijo Jasper, refiriéndose a Bella.

-No dura ni tres días- debatió Emmett-. ¡Hey, Jasper! Si gano me das parte de tu última venta.

-Ok, pero si yo gano, me das el teléfono de algunas chicas- acepto Jazz.

-¡Trato!

-¡Cállense!- les dijo Edward- Ya casi es hora de que venga- dijo mientras volteaba hacia las escaleras-. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno- chasqueo los dedos, pero nadie apareció en las escaleras, y Jasper y Emmett se rieron- Claro, probablemente le de vergüenza verme en ese desastre- dijo mientras sonreía-. Me apuré mucho. Otra vez…. Cinco, cuatro…- contó más despacio-tres…- poco a poco su sonrisa desaparecía-dos…- Jasper y Emmett rieron aún más- uno…¿Por qué no ha llegado a pedir disculpas?- murmuro para sí mismo mientras Jazz y Emm reían.

* * *

Bella había acudido al único lugar donde sabía que nadie la molestaría: la terraza.

-Nunca me rendiré- decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y sus lágrimas caían-. Se han metido con la persona equivocada- después miro sus manos y dijo-. ¿Cuántos huevos son estos? ¡Esos idiotas no saben que la harina es oro! Que despilfarro. ¿Cuántos hot cakes no se podrían haber hecho? Esos…

Detuvo su discurso al escuchar como alguien subía las escaleras, cuando volteó vio a Jacob.

-Que ruidosa eres cada vez que te veo- le dijo mientras se paraba a su lado-. ¿Sabes hacer hot cakes?

-¿Qué?

-Hot cakes, ¿sabes hacerlos?- le preguntó nuevamente.

_¿En verdad me está preguntando eso?_

Solo mezcla la harina, huevos, leche y azúcar, después fríelos- le contesto confundida.

-Que simple- dijo sorprendido.

Jacob vio la cara de Bella, sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a limpiar su cara, después agarró su mano y le dio el pañuelo. Se separó de ella y caminó hacia la salida.

-Tu pañuelo- dijo Bella sorprendida.

-No lo necesito- contesto mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Te lo regresaré la próxima vez- prometió.

-No regresaré. Ya no hay silencio aquí gracias a alguien- dijo antes de irse.

Una vez Bella se quedó sola y miró cómo se iba.

_Jacob… _pensó.

Bella se la pasó el resto de las clases en la terraza, y al finalizar fue a su escritorio por sus cosas, pero se encontró pants y un peluche de borrego que decía:

_Lo siento, Bella. Perdóname por ser cobarde_

_Jessica._

Bella sonrío y agarro sus cosas.

Antes de llegar a su casa pasó a una lavandería para que quitaran el desastre de su uniforme, no se lo podía llevar a su papá, ya que la regañaría y preguntaría el por qué su ropa estaba así, y ella no quería que sus papás se enteraran.

* * *

Edward se encontraba comiendo en un restaurante italiana con sus amigos cuando recibió una llamada.

-¿Están haciendo lo que les dije? No cometan errores y háganlo bien, ¿entendido?

* * *

Al siguiente día Bella había decidido ir a la alberca después de clases, por lo que fue al vestidor y se cambió, pero al llegar a la alberca no podía creer lo que veía: había basura por todas partes.

-¡Edward Cullen!- gritó furiosa.

Mientras tanto Edward se encontraba en el sótano riéndose al imaginar la cara que pondría Bella al ver todo el desastre.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Jasper

-Ella probablemente está furiosa ahora mismo- respondió mientras volvía a reír.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Emmett.

-Tal vez… ¿la lavandera? ¿Todavía?- decifró Jazz

-Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- preguntó Emett.

-¡Más de una semana!- dijo con júbilo Jasper.

-Ok, pásate los números- dijo Emmett mientras le entregaba su celular-. Ella definitivamente es algo- comento refiriéndose a Bella.

-¿No es la primera chica en enfrentarnos?- divagó Jazz.

-¿Qué están diciendo?- los interrumpió Edward- Solo ha durado mucho porque soy suave con ella. Y… ¿por qué Jacob no está aquí?

-Probablemente está durmiendo en algún lado- adivinó Jasper.

De regreso en la alberca, Bella había sacado toda la basura y había regresado a los vestidores a cambiarse, justo cuando estaba saliendo tres muchachos la sorprendieron agarrándola de los brazos y las piernas, Bella quiso golpearlos, pero eran más fuertes que ella, por lo que gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras algunas lágrimas de desesperación caían por sus mejillas.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien o más o menos?**

**Oh! Antes de que se me olvide les dejo los links de la ropa que usaron los personajes, por si quieren verlos:**

**Jasper: 2012/03/20120322_Zara_ **

**Emmett: (el de en medio)**

**Edward: **

**Jacob: . /_VVXw6TpUqzg/TKD4oKQi-UI/AAAAAAAAADg/Ky-yj835sW8/s1600/Bottega+Veneta+Milan+Fashion+Week+Menswear+ **

**Bueno sin más las dejo, espero y les haya gustado y sí es así dejen un review, al igual si algo no les gustó me gustaría saberlo para poder mejorar.**

**Gracias!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy bien chicas! Aquí está el segundo capítulo!**

**Muchas gracias a las personas por sus "favoritos" y "alertas", en verdad las aprecio. :)**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir las dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme!- gritaba Bella mientras trataba de golpear a sus atacantes.

Bella empezó a sollozar al ver que nadie iba a rescatarla, ni siquiera sabía qué les había hecho a esos muchachos para que la atacaran, y justo cuando estaba perdiendo las esperanzas escuchó cómo alguien les gritaba a los chicos:

-¡Hey! ¿Están jugando en grupo o qué?

_¡Jacob!_ Pensó con alegría mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Eso… es que…- trató de decir uno de sus atacantes.

-Tú, hot cakes- le dijo Jacob a Bella mientras se arrodillaba a su lado-. ¿Olvidaste incluir algo en la receta?

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida Bella, ¡no podía creer que en una situación como en la que estaba Jacob solo hablara de hot cakes!

-Los hice como me dijiste, pero no se esponjan- dijo frustrado.

-¿Polvo para hornear?- preguntó Bella.

Jacob solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-¿Podrías…?- le preguntó Bella mientras señalaba con su cabeza a sus atacantes, quienes aún la tenían sujeta por los brazos y piernas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?- les preguntó Jacob enojado.

-Es que… Edward Cullen, él…- trató de decir otro atacante.

-¿Por qué no se van ahora?- les ofreció un poco más calmado.

Los tres muchachos se vieron y salieron corriendo, dejando a Bella tirada en el piso, Jacob se levantó y fue por una toalla, con la cual envolvió a Bella.

-Tienes la piel de gallina- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida-. Polvo de hornear… tengo que intentarlo de nuevo- susurró.

-Jake- le hablo Bella, él volteó a verla-, gracias por ayudarme- dijo mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-No te estaba ayudando, simplemente esa clase de cosas me molestan- le contestó y se fue.

Bella se quedó tirada en el piso llorando, pero ya no sabía si lloraba por lo que le había pasado o por el claro rechazo de Jacob.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Jacob la ayudó?- les preguntó Edward a los muchachos que habían agredido a Bella.

-Sí, él apareció en ese momento- le contestó uno.

-¿Quién les dijo a ustedes que le hicieran esa clase de cosas a Isabella?- les preguntó enojado.

-Usted dijo que…

-¡Les dije que la asustaran!- les grito con furia- ¿¡Quién les dijo que hicieran otra cosa!? ¿¡Quieren que haga que los expulsen de la escuela!? ¡Váyanse! ¡No quiero ver sus caras!

* * *

-¿De verdad estás bien, Bella?- le preguntó una vez más Alice.

Bella había llegado a su trabajo con la cara arruinada a causa de las lágrimas y tuvo que platicarle lo que había pasado a Alice.

-Al final nada pasó- trató de tranquilizarla Bella

-Esos tal F4… y ese tal Edward Cullen- murmuró enojada Alice-… ¿y todos son iguales?

-No, uno de ellos parece algo diferente- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el pañuelo de Jacob de su sudadera y veía las iniciales "J.B." que estaban bordadas en una esquina.

_Jacob…_

* * *

Iba de regreso a casa cuando lo vio, estaba en una parada de autobuses pegado a la vitrina donde estaba la foto de la famosa modelo Leah Clearwater, y más que estar pegado a la vitrina parecía que estaba acariciándola.

-Parece que ella también te gusta, Jake- dijo Bella mientras detenía la bicicleta.

Jacob dejó de acariciar la imagen y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Aun así-volvió a hablar-, no deberías de tocar vitrinas como esas, tus manos se pondrán negras.

Jacob bajó la mirada a sus manos y afirmativamente, las yemas de sus dedos estaban negras.

Bella se bajó de su bicicleta y saco de su bolsita un paquete de toallitas húmedas (las cuales siempre cargaba) y sacó tres, Jacob extendió su mano para que se las diera, pero en vez de dárselas a Jacob, Bella comenzó a limpiar la vitrina.

_Siempre me sorprende_ pensó Jacob mientras se reía.

Una vez terminó de limpiar la vitrina, Bella se puso al lado de Jacob y dijo:

-Ella es realmente bella, ¿no lo crees?- decía mientras veía la foto de Leah- Y no solo es muy bella, también es muy inteligente y dona todo el dinero que gana como modelo. Ella también aprobó el examen de Leyes de Francia- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿La conoces?- le preguntó Jacob.

-¡Claro! Ella es mi ídolo- dijo con orgullo.

-¿Ídolo?- se burló de ella.

-Las personas esperan que ella sea el éxito en la firma de abogados de sus padres después de graduarse, pero yo pienso diferente- dijo seriamente-. Yo pienso que ella hará algo muchísimo más grande. Sé que es solo mi imaginación- dijo mientras se sonrojaba-, pero me gustaría que se casara con una familia real, o con algún presidente, será una persona que se dedique a la paz mundial como Diana o Audrey Hepburn.

-Ella es solo una modelo- la cortó Jacob.

-¿Y qué?- lo retó- El presidente de Francia se divorció para casarse con una modelo. ¿Quién sabe?- divagó- Quizás algún presidente o príncipe de Europa se enamore de ella y le proponga matrimonio- volteó a ver a Jacob-. Yo creo que es un escenario bastante predecible, ¿no lo crees?

-Realmente eres molesta e irritante cada vez que te veo- le dijo molesto mientras desviaba la mirada y comenzaba a caminar.

-Yo solo…- trató de disculparse Bella.

-¿Qué sabes tú?- dijo con odio mientras seguía su camino.

_Pero… ¿por qué se molestó? ¿Qué hice?_

Se quedó parada en la calle con la mirada perdida por unos minutos, hasta que una ráfaga de viento revolvió su cabello y decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

Durante el camino Bella no puso evitar sentirse un poco triste al saber que Jacob estaba enojado con ella, pero _¿por qué se enojaba el con ella por hablar de su ídolo?_ Se seguía preguntando hasta que llegó a su casa.

-¡Hermana! ¡Es un escándalo!- le dijo Seth a Bella cuando apenas había entrado.

-¿Escándalo?- preguntó Renée desde la cocina.

-¡Dice que en la escuela de mi hermana alguien está embarazada!- les informo mientras señalaba la computadora.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamaron Renée y Charlie mientras se acercaban con sus hijos.

_¿Cuál es el gran escándalo?_ Se preguntó Bella _Todos los días muchas jóvenes se embarazan, ¿cuál es el problema si algo así pasó en el Colegio Vulturi?_ Pero antes de que formulara su pregunta obtuvo la respuesta: _¡Claro! El Colegio Vulturi es la escuela más prestigiosa del país, además de que ahí solo acuden los hijos de las personas más importantes en el mundo de los negocios._

-Aquí dice que es una chica de preparatoria, de segundo año, pero no dicen el nombre- informó Seth.

-¿Cómo alguien de segundo año puede quedar embarazada? ¿Qué les pasa a las jovencitas ricas?- se preguntó Renée.

-Las chicas de buenas familias son más aterradoras- murmuro Bella mientras recordaba al trío.

* * *

Al siguiente día en la escuela Bella se dirigía a su salón de clases cuando notó cómo todos murmuraban cosas sobre ella y cómo todos la miraban, Bella los ignoró, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo, ya que tenía la misma sensación que aquel día que recibió la tarjeta roja de los F4.

Cuando llegó al salón vio que todos sus compañeros estaban viendo el pizarrón, ella lentamente volteó su cabeza y vio que en el pizarrón estaban escritas cosas como: "¿Quién es el padre, Bella?" "¿Qué tal eres en la cama?" "¡Zorra!".

Bella lentamente comprendió que el rumor de que alguien estaba embarazada se refería a ella.

_¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?_

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más cosas porque todos los hombres le empezaron a gritar cosas como: "¿Cuánto cobras la hora?" y "Lo tenías bien guardado".

Su vista se nubló y antes de que alguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos, ella salió del salón y fue al lugar donde estaba segura que encontraría al causante de sus problemas.

* * *

-Ella vendrá muy pronto- les dijo Edward a sus amigos.

-¿Qué hiciste está vez?- le preguntó Jacob.

-¿Por qué? Si lo supieras, ¿la salvarías de nuevo?- le preguntó bruscamente Edward.

-¿De qué están hablando?- les preguntaron Emmett y Jasper mientras les hacían compañía en la sala.

-Solo olvídalo- le dijo Jacob a Edward.

-¿Por qué te volviste tan curioso? Si no vas a ayudarme, entonces no te metas en mis asuntos- le dijo Edward molesto.

-Hacerle eso a una chica… es solo infantil- defendió Jacob a Bella.

-Ya sea una chica o no, los que me desafíen serán pisoteados duramente, ¿no conoces mi regla?- le dijo Edward mientras desviaba la mirada, y cuando vio algo, o más bien alguien, bajando de las escalera, la miró fijamente- Habla del demonio y aparece- murmuró, luego volteo a ver a Jacob con suficiencia-. ¿No te lo dije? Ella iba a venir tarde o temprano- después se giró a ver a su visitante-. Has tardado un poco en decir "lo siento".

-Este es el límite de mi paciencia- murmuró mientras se acercaba a Edward y le daba una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda.

Edward se levantó sorprendido por su atrevimiento y la enfrentó, pero Bella no se dejó intimidar, apretó fuertemente uno de sus puños y le dijo con todo el odio que tenía:

-Te dije que este era el límite de mi paciencia- le repitió antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo envío de vuelta al sillón por el impacto del golpe-. ¿Alguna vez me viste durmiendo con un chico, o tan siquiera tomarle de la mano? ¿¡Me viste!?- le grito mientras se acercaba a él- Ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso, ¿y tú vas y haces eso?- se acercó más a él y le dio otra cachetada- Si sigues molestándome la próxima vez será hombre muerto- le advirtió Bella antes de irse del sótano.

* * *

-Ella realmente es algo- comentó Emmett mirando cómo Edward se reía solo.

-Ella dominó al gran Edward Cullen con un impresionante golpe- dijo Jasper mientras Edward se volvía a reír-. Aunque… ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

-Tienes razón, eso mismo estaba pensando… ¿a quién se parece?- pensó Emmett.

Pasaron algunos momentos en los que Jasper y Emmett trataban de recordar a quién se parecía Bella, hasta que recordaron y juntos dijeron:

-¡Carmen!

-¿Qué?- pregunto con incredulidad Edward- ¡Claro que no!

-Se comportan muy parecido- le dijo Emmett.

-¿Cómo se va a parecer a mi hermana esa chica plana y odiosa?- preguntó Edward mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Lo que sea…- dijo Emmett- ¿Por qué estabas riéndote solo?

-¿No lo han notado?- les preguntó Edward, pero no les dejo contestar, ya que él siguió- Creo que esa chica…- se refirió a Bella- ha perdido la cabeza por mí- dijo mientras se recostaba en el sillón y sonreía.

-¿Hay forma de explicar eso?- le preguntó Jasper mientras se reía.

-¿No se supone que ustedes son unos genio ligando chicas?- se burló Edward- Dicen que el "no" de una mujer es el "sí". Ella dice que me odia, pero en realidad se ha enamorado de mi- volteo a ver a Emmett y Jasper-. Piénsenlo: como ella no quiere que sospeche que le gusto, ella vino en persona y me hablo como si me odiara.

-Es lógico- dijo con sarcasmo Jasper.

-Una mujer que aún no ha besado- murmuró Emm.

-Eso solo significa que ella espera tener su primer beso conmigo- concluyó Edward mientras volvía a sonreír.

_Isabella… Bella…_

* * *

Bella se dirigía hacia su casillero a recoger unos libros antes de irse, tratando de pasar desapercibida y escondiéndose.

_¿Por qué le provocaste? Siempre te metes en problemas, Isabella_ se regañó.

Estaba subiendo unas escaleras cuando aparecieron 4 hombre vestidos de traje delante de ella.

-¿Es usted Isabella Swan?- preguntó uno.

-Sí…- contesto insegura.

_¡Hay no! ¡De seguro me van a expulsar! ¡Hay no!_

-¿Puede venir con nosotros un momento?

-Yo…estoy ocupada ahora mismo.

_Tal vez si no voy ahora con ellos no me expulsen inmediatamente…_

-Tenemos órdenes de llevárnosla

-¿De quién?- les preguntó Bella.

-Si viene con nosotros lo descubrirá.

-Es que… tengo que ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo, así que estoy ocupada. Lo siento- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_Lento, baja lentamente_ pensaba, pero cuando volteo a ver a los hombres vio cómo ellos también bajaban las escaleras, así que terminó bajando las escaleras corriendo, después se dirigió a la salida y siguió corriendo en todo el campus, trato de ocultarse detrás de unos árboles, y cuando pasaron 10 minutos y no vio a los hombres salió de su escondite, pero no que no esperaba era ser agarrada de los codos por dos hombres y después ser cargada.

-¡Bájenme! ¡Déjenme ir!- gritaba mientras la subían a un auto.

Una vez adentro Bella golpeo en la cabeza a los hombres y les dio patadas, pero uno de ellos sacó un pañuelo con cloroformo y se lo puso en su cara, en poco segundos Bella ya estaba dormida.

_Huele a rosas…_ fue la primera cosa que percibió Bella cuando despertaba del mundo de los sueños, después sintió como algunas manos se movían por todo su cuerpo, masajeándola.

_¿¡Manos!?_ Pensó asustada mientras abría los ojos y veía a cuatro mujeres trabajando sobre su cuerpo.

Ellas estaban murmurando algo que Bella no comprendió a entender, pero cuando menos se lo espero sintió como algo era jalado de sus piernas y luego mucho ardor, ella reprimió un grito y decidió volver a cerrar los ojos.

Después de haber estado en el spa, fue llevada a una habitación donde una maquillista profesional la esperaba, ahí había un espejo, pero no permitieron que Bella se mirara, por lo que ella sintió como el pincel pasaba por sobre sus párpados, labios y mejillas, también se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba peinando al sentir unas manos sobre su cabello.

Cuando las profesionales terminaron su trabajo llego otra mujer y empezó a vestirla con un vestido strapless corto (le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla) con un ligero escote de corazón, color rosa pastel y el cual estaba forrado por un encaje floreado, el vestido era hermoso, ceñido desde su pecho hasta su cintura, donde estaba un pequeño moño, y luego se formaban holanes hasta donde terminaba el vestido; complementaron el conjunto con una pulsera de diamantes y con unas zapatillas de tacón blancas.

Cuando terminaron con ella la llevaron con el mayordomo, el cual era alto y parecía un poco grande aun para seguir trabajando. Él le pidió que lo siguiera y mientras caminaban Bella pudo apreciar mejor la casa, que era tan grande que sería mejor llamarla mansión, era hermosa, con muchos candelabros y amueblado con los mejores muebles del mundo, pasaron enfrente de un balcón y Bella vio el patio, el cual tenía un pequeño lago y al lado de éste un pequeño campo de golf. Las mucamas que pasaban cerca de ella la miraban sorprendidos.

-Creo que están sorprendidas porque es la primera vez que el joven trae a una mujer- le dijo el mayordomo.

Bella salió de sus pensamientos y aprovecho la oportunidad para interrogar al mayordomo.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Por supuesto

-Estamos en Washington, ¿cierto?

Y es que ella no podía creer que estuviera en el mismo estado donde vivía, pues nunca había visto una mansión tan hermosa.

-Así es- le contesto mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Estoy en la Casa Blanca o algo así?- y es que era el único lugar donde ella podía pensar que estaba.

-No.

-Tengo una pregunta más- decía mientras movía inquietamente las manos.

-Adelante, señorita.

_¿Señorita?_

-No me diga señorita- le pidió Bella con una sonrisa-, dígame Bella.

-Sí, señorita Bella.

Ella rodó los ojos y prefirió hacer una pregunta más.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Yo tampoco sé la razón, señorita Bella.

-Y, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó mientras se detenían frente a una puerta.

-Alguien la está esperando- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Bella entró y habían una escaleras para que bajara, así lo hizo y cuando llegó abajo vio que había una gran sala al lado izquierdo, ella camino para allá y vio a una persona, mejor dicho un hombre, de espaldas, mirando por la ventana.

_¿Jacob…?_

Cuando el hombre se volteó no puedo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué hay de malo en que este en mi casa?- le preguntó Edward.

-¿Está mansión es tu hogar?- preguntó anonadada.

-Así es- le contestó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué estás planeando hacer?- preguntó a la defensiva mientras levantaba un puño.

Edward se acercó un poco más y cuando Bella estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo él la agarró suavemente de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, quedando frente a un gran espejo. Y por un momento Bella apreció lo que habían hecho con ella, el vestido le quedaba a la perfección, igual que las zapatillas, y el cabello y el maquillaje eran sutiles pero hermosos, después vio a Edward y no pudo evitar pensar lo guapo que se veía y lo hermosos que eran sus ojos.

-Mírate bien- le ordenó Edward, y así lo hizo ella-. ¿No deberías de estar sorprendida de ti misma? El patito feo puede transformarse en un cisne con dinero.

Esas palabras hicieron que Bella saliera de su burbuja de felicidad y le dijera retadoramente:

-Yo no te pedí nada de esto- se volteó y quedo frente a él, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Solo dime la verdad- le pidió-, dime que te gusto- sonríe-. Eres el tipo de chica que dice lo contrario, ¿cierto? No hay nadie más aquí, así que puedes decirme que te gusto- Bella levantó una ceja incrédula, pero él no la vio y siguió hablando-. Desde ahora solo te ignoraré en la escuela- ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a gritarle un par de cosas, pero él la interrumpió-. ¿Qué? Estás sorprendida por una oferta tan increíble, ¿verdad?- dijo con todo su ego inflado- ¿Te lo tengo que repetir?- dijo al ver que Bella no reaccionaba- Desde ahora, solo si eres agradable conmigo, puedes tener la posibilidad de ser mi novia cuando nadie nos vea- se acercó a ella dispuesto a besarla, pero Bella retrocedió y le preguntó con su enojo controlado.

-Te has vuelto loco, ¿verdad? ¿En verdad crees que **tú** me gustas?-levantó un poco más la voz- ¿Cómo me podrías gustar si lo único que has hecho desde que llegué a la escuela es tratarme mal? ¡Por nada del mundo estaría con una persona como **tú**!- lo señalo- Y esto- se señaló a ella misma- no me importa, ¿crees que vistiendo me con cosas caras me vas a tener?- tomo una gran bocanada y contó hasta cinco- Te pido que le hables a alguien para que me traiga mi ropa.

* * *

Edward estaba aún en la sala analizando todo lo que le había dicho Bella, él nunca lo admitiría, pero el rechazo de ella en verdad lo había herido.

_¿En verdad me porté tan mal con ella? ¿Por qué siento este… remordimiento? Como si hubiera hecho algo mal…_

-Señor- lo llamó el mayordomo, él volteó-, ¿qué hacemos con el vestidos, zapatillas y joyas que usó la señorita Bella?

-No me importa, tíralo o quémalo- dijo con enojo-. Y despide a todas las personas que trabajaron con ella, y asegúrate de contratar a los mejores la próxima vez.

_¿Por qué siento está presión en mi pecho? ¿Por qué…?_

* * *

Bella estaba caminando afuera de la mansión, iba a caminar hasta llegar a una parada de autobús.

_¿Qué te pasó en ese momento, Isabella? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o qué?_ Pensó mientras recordaba.

_Flashback_

-Y también…- dijo mientras se acercaba más a Edward- parece que no sabías, pero no se hacen amigos con dinero, sino con el corazón.

-No hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar- contestó sencillamente-. Dime si hay algo que no se pueda comprar- espero unos minutos, pero Bella no lograba pensar nada-. ¿En verdad hay algo que el dinero no pueda comprar? Si existe algo así, ¿por qué no me lo dices?- pero ella no habló.

_Fin Flashback_

Bella estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que dio un pequeño saltito al ver que una motocicleta se paraba en frente de ella, el conductor se quitó su casco y la saludó.

-Eres tú otra vez.

Jacob había llevado a Bella a un parque cercano y se habían sentado a platicar.

-¿Ibas a algún sitio?- le preguntó Bella.

-A mi casa, ¿y tú?

-A mi casa, también.

-¿Descalza?- le preguntó mientras veía sus pies desnudos y se reía.

Bella se sonrojó, ya que se había quitado las zapatillas que le habían dado, y como tardaban mucho en entregarle sus tenis y ella ya se quería ir, pensó que no eran importantes.

-Es que tuve un pequeño problemita- se excusó mientras recordaba su plática con Edward-. Jacob… ¿hay algo que el dinero no pueda comprar?

Pasaron unos pequeños minutos en lo que Jacob pensaba, pero como Bella veía que no contestaba empezó a perder sus esperanzas de que existiera algo así.

-Aire- contestó después de unos momentos.

Bella se rió y luego Jacob se unió a ella.

-¿Por qué no pensé en eso?- se preguntó mientras los dos seguían riendo.

_Que hermosa sonrisa_ pensó mientras se levantaba y despeinaba un poco a Bella.

-Eres una traviesa- le dijo antes de volver a despeinarla.

Bella paró de reír y se sonrojo al pensar que Jacob la había tocado, pero él no pudo ver esto, pues se había dado la vuelta para sacar una bolsa de su motocicleta, de la cual sacó unos tenis que le dio a Bella.

-Úsalos- dijo mientras se subía a su moto y la prendía-, si caminas descalza por este vecindario la policía te seguirá- dijo antes de irse.

* * *

Al otro día Bella estuvo esperando a Jacob en la terraza, donde antes estaba, para poder entregarle sus tenis, pero no apareció, por lo que decidió buscarlo en el sótanos de los F4, pero cuando llegó se llevó otra decepción al no encontrar a nadie allí, y justo cuando se estaba yendo, llegaron Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Acaso es la Chica Maravilla? ¿La archienemiga de Edward?- se preguntó Jasper mientras la veía.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Edward no está- le informó Emmett.

-¿Quién dijo que quería verlo a él?- preguntó enojada.

-¿Qué es eso?- cambio el tema Jasper mientras señalaba la bolsa que traía Bella.

Bella bajó la mirada y le extendió la bolsa.

-¿Podrías dárselo a Jacob, por favor?- pidió con un ligero sonrojo.

Jasper lo tomó y le ofreció tomar un refresco o algo, para poder hablar con ella.

Bella había encontrado muy agradables a Jazz y a Emm, por lo que en pocos minutos los tres ya se estaban hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, así que Bella les había platicado lo que había ocurrido con Edward el día anterior.

-Nadie había hecho enojar a Edward hasta ahora- le comento Jazz cuando terminó su narración.

Bella iba a contestarle, pero Emmett la interrumpió

-Es Leah- dijo mientras señalaba la tele que se encontraba detrás de Bella.

-Ella volverá pronto- dijo Jazz-. Jacob debe de estar contento.

Bella desvió la vista para que no vieran la reacción que tenía con tan solo mencionar el nombre de Jacob, de la cual ahora estaba curiosa por saber si conocía a la modelo Leah.

-Entonces…- empezó a comenzar la plática- ¿hace cuánto se conocen?

-Desde kínder- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Jasper la vio fijamente un minuto.

-Pareces estar curiosa por algo- le dijo- Pregunta. Si sabemos la respuesta te la diremos gracias a que hemos estado entretenidos últimamente por ti.

Bella escogió muy bien las palabras que iba a utilizar.

-Jacob y la modelo Leah Clearwater se conocen?

-¿Conocerse?- dijeron con ironía mientras se reían.

-Él estuvo en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía cinco años- comenzó a decirle Emmett-, fue ahí cuando perdió a sus padres. Después de eso, él mostró síntomas de autismo y no se relacionaba con nadie, y la persona que lo ayudó a salir de su caparazón fue Leah. Para nosotros ella es como una hermana, pero para Jacob, ella es como su primer amor, su amante y su madre, todo a la vez.

Bella sonrío débilmente, mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, dio las gracias por el buen rato que pasaron y se fue desilusionada.

Cuando llegó a su casa se encerró en su habitación y sacó el pañuelo Jacob mientras recordaba los momentos con él.

_Jacob._ Pensó, pero no con ilusión, como otras veces, sino con tristeza, pues sabía que muy bien que no sería capaz de conseguir el corazón de Jacob.

Al siguiente día, Bella se encontraba jugando quemados y no podía parar de pensar en lo que le habían dicho Jazz y Emm sobre Jacob y Leah. Tanya se encontraba en el equipo contrario, y cuando vio que Bella estaba distraída le lanzó el balón directo a la cara, ella cayó por el impacto del golpe y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, Bella se levantó, ignoró las burlas de sus compañeros y fue al baño para parar el sangrado.

Edward había visto el golpe que había recibido Bella desde las canchas de basquetbol, y no supo por qué, pero sintió que algo se removía dentro de él, lo que hizo que saliera corriendo detrás de Bella para irla a auxiliar, cuando llegó al baño sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y se acercó por detrás a ella.

-Quédate quieta- trató de decirle suavemente mientras le acercaba el pañuelo a su nariz.

Bella reaccionó con la voz de Edward y lo empujó, creyendo que la iba a lastimar.

Edward desvío la mirada y mantuvo su cara inexpresiva, ocultando la tristeza que le causaba el desprecio de Bella.

-¿En qué tanto pensabas que fuiste tan tonta y dejaste que la pelota te golpeara?- le pregunto agresivamente, tratando (una vez más) de parecer insensible.

Bella no respondió y se volteó para que él no viera las lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos, ya no sabía si lloraba por Jacob o por el dolor que sentía en su nariz.

-No lo hagas- le dijo Edward cuando vio una lágrima.

-¿Qué?

-Deja de llorar- le ordenó-. No va con tu personalidad.

-¿Ahora necesito tu permiso para llorar?- le preguntó incrédulamente- Además, ¿no te hace feliz el verme triste?

-¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a alguien que vino hasta aquí para ayudarte?- evadió la pregunta de Bella.

-¡¿Quién te pidió ayuda?!- gritó, harta de la situación, cansada de escuchar las preguntas retóricas de Edward, cansada de siempre ser molestada por él- Aun si fueras la última persona en el mundo no te pediría ayuda, preferiría morirme de una hemorragia nasal antes que pedirte ayuda.

Edward se quedó parado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo a ningún lado.

_¿Ella… Bella… me… o-odia?_ Se preguntó mientras sentía un gran hoyo en su corazón.

Bella camino hacia la salida, pero cuando pasó junto a él, Edward reacciono y la agarró del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- le preguntó triste, pero no tanto, aún ocultaba sus sentimientos- Soy apuesto, alto, astuto y rico. ¿Qué hay… qué hay de malo en mí?

-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero todo tu ser y personalidad son horribles. Esos ojos, esa boca, tu forma de caminar y tu cabello desordenado- dijo Bella mientras lo veía, y por un momento sus ojos la hipnotizaron, eso era lo que Bella odiaba, que fuera tan perfecto y a la vez tan imperfecto-… ¡es molesto! También lo de la Tarjeta Roja- recordó-, que usan solo para reírse de los indefensos, ¡eso es lo peor! Odio todo acerca de ti, Edward- le dijo lentamente- ¡Todo!- enfatizó antes de irse.

* * *

Después del episodio del baño, Edward se sentía enojado, decepcionado y… sobre todo, triste. No entendía por qué, pero el simplemente pensar que Bella lo odiaba, hacía que él se sintiera triste, que se sintiera enojado con él mismo. Por eso había decidido liberar todo ese enojo que sentía haciendo un poco de ejercicio en el gimnasio de la escuela.

Edward había pasado toda la tarde, y pare de la noche, en el gimnasio, y cuando iba de camino a la salida, vio un cartel que decía:

_Colegio Vulturi-Viaje Escolar:_

_Visitando 5 países europeos, incluyendo Escandinavia._

Él sonrío antes de irse, ideando un plan.

* * *

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿$20, 000?!- gritó Alice, sorprendida- ¿Tanto por un paseo escolar?- Bella asintió- ¿Y toda la escuela va?

-Todos, excepto yo.

-¿Por qué no salen ustedes dos?- les sugirió Benjamin desde la cocina.

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó Alice, pero él no contestó- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tanto tiempo?- le preguntó a Bella.

-Iré a nadar a la escuela y conseguiré otro trabajo de medio tiempo por un mes- contestó, recordando la situación económica de sus padres y cómo siempre faltaba dinero.

-Deberíamos de aprovechar que no tienes clases y divertirnos. ¿Habrá algún lugar donde podamos divertirnos y trabajar al mismo tiempo?- se preguntó Al, pero su celular sonó, indicando una llamada entrante- ¡Hola mamá!- contestó animada- ¿En serio? ¿Puede ir Bella también? ¡Gracias!- gritó al teléfono mientras saltaba de alegría- ¡Mi tía necesita ayuda con su barco, ¡y quieren que ayudemos!

-Les dije que saldrían- dijo Benjamin

* * *

Era el día en el que la preparatoria del Colegio Vulturi se iría a Europa, y Edward estaba caminando de un lado para el otro en el aeropuerto, mientras esperaban a los que faltaban.

-¿Puedes parar de hacer eso? Me estresa- le pidió Jasper.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien?- preguntó Emm.

-Claro que no- contesto rápidamente-. El viaje va a ser largo, así que estoy moviéndome antes de abordar el avión- dijo más tranquilo.

Jasper se río, sospechando la causa del nerviosismo de su amigo.

-¿Por qué dijiste que vendrías al viaje escolar esta vez? ¿No dijiste la última vez que era molesto no ir en un avión privado?

-Estamos en la escuela- le contestó Edward-, este tipo de molestias serán parte de nuestros recuerdos de instituto. ¿Verdad, Jacob?- pidió apoyo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jake, quien también había estado caminando un rato, nervioso.

-Vámonos- les dijo Emmett a Jasper y a Edward, mientras tomaba sus maletas y se iba como los demás estudiantes.

-¿Por qué no está **ella**?- se preguntó Edward mientras seguía a los demás.

Jacob vio cómo sus amigos se iban, y entonces fue su turno de ir a esperarla.

Habían pasado demasiadas semanas sin ver su rostro, sin escuchar su voz, sin… ella, era por eso que Jake se encontraba muy feliz de que al fin regresara al país, en verdad la había extrañado.

Estaba teniendo muy buenos recuerdos de ella cuando la vio salir, estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Ella lo vio a través de los lentes de sol y le dio una cálida sonrisa, él correspondió la sonrisa y cuando se iba a acercar, llegaron muchos periodistas y le empezaron a tomar fotos y a hacerle preguntas. Poco a poco se borró la sonrisa de Jacob, y después de lo que para él fue una eternidad, ella camino hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Has estado bien?- le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sí

-¡Hey! ¿Qué no piensas saludarme, Fido?

Jacob había estado tan concentrado en Leah que no se había dado cuenta que Rosalie se encontraba detrás de ellos, ella, al igual que Leah, era modelo, pero un poco más joven. Era difícil creer que fueran amigas, ya que eran opuestos, mientras Leah era de estatura mediana, con buenas curvas y morena; Rosalie era alta, rubia y con un cuerpo digno de envidiar.

-¡Rosalie!- la saludó con falsa alegría.

Y es que digamos que ellos… no se llevaban muy bien.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos?- sugirió Leah.

* * *

El avión todavía no despegaba y a Edward le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, no podía creer que ella no estaba ahí, a su lado.

_¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Con quién está?_ Eran preguntas que lo atormentaban.

-¿Bueno?- contestó cuando su celular sonó- ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿A dónde fue?

* * *

Tan pronto como Alice y Bella habían llegado a la playa, se habían subido al bote para comenzar a pescar, al principio tenían mucha energía, pero al cabo de dos horas ya estaba exhaustas, por lo que habían decidido tomar una pequeña siesta.

-¡Oye, lavandera!

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró adormilada- Oye, Alice, ¿estoy soñando?

-No lo creo- contesto una muy adormilada Alice.

-Es que escuché **esa** molesta voz.

Se restregó un poco los ojos, y volteó hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz.

Bella se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a murmurar cosas como: "Lo mataré", "Ahora sí estás en mi lista negra" y cosas por el estilo.

-Escuche que la gente común iba al océano, pero mira el estado de ese bote- dijo Edward a través de un megáfono, pues se encontraba en un barco cinco estrellas.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!? ¿¡No estaban yendo a Escandinavia!?

-No es como si no hubiéramos ido antes. Ya estoy harto de ese lugar, ¿sabías? Les dije- señalo a todos los alumnos- que buscaran un lugar original, y sugirieron este lugar. ¡Realmente es una coincidencia! No sabía que estabas aquí- mintió.

-¿Por qué no simplemente continúas con tu camino?

-Ese bote o balsa, ¿es estable?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Incluso si no lo fuera y se volteara, supongo que no morirás. Tu sabes nadar, ¿no?- la retó- ¡Vámonos!- ordenó.

El barco estaba tan cerca del pequeño bote que cuando se uso en marcha, hizo que grandes olas lo golpearán, haciendo que se balanceara y que las mojara un poco. Bella y Alice dieron un pequeño grito, frustradas.

Rápidamente cayó la noche y se vieron en la necesidad de regresar al puerto, cuando se dirigían a la carretera, para tomar un taxi, se encontraron a todos los alumnos del Colegio Vulturi en la calle, estaba a punto de agarrar a Alice y a irse cuando vio a una limusina estacionándose enfrente de ellas, y de la cual bajaron Jacob, Rosalie, y por último, Leah.

Jacob y Leah, agarrados del brazo, se acercaron a saludar a F4, y presentaron a Rosalie, quien no los conocía.

-¿E-Ella no es… Leah Clearwater? ¿Y Rosalie Hale?- preguntó a punto de desmayarse, Alice.

Bella no le contestó, estaba muy asombrada de ver a su ídolo casi en frente de ella, pero estaba aún más sorprendida de verla del brazo de Jacob, porque aunque lo esperaba, no sabía que le afectaría tanto.

-Oye, lavandera- le dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó harta.

-Así que tú eres ese tal Edward- le dijo Alice-. Me llamo Alice Brandon- se presentó.

-No me importa- le contestó Edward sin interés.

_¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Nadie se resiste al encanto de Alice Brandon!_ Pensó.

-Estas feliz de encontrarme aquí, ¿no?- regresó su atención a Bella- Admítelo, estabas aburrida en ese apestoso bote antes de que llegara, ¿verdad?

-Antes de verte,, estaba muy contenta- admitió.

-Va a haber una fiesta- cambió el tema-, y como vas con nosotros a la escuela, puedes ir.

-¡No iré!

Edward rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda, pero se detuvo cuando Jacob caminó en su dirección y no habló con él.

-Va a haber una fiesta de bienvenida para Leah- le dijo Jacob a Bella con una gran sonrisa, se veía muy feliz-, va a ser divertido, deberías de venir.

-¡Claro que iré!- contestó con entusiasmo, pues le emocionaba que Jacob la hubiera notado.

Edward convirtió sus manos en puños y se retiró de ahí, no quería golpear a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Aunque ni Bella ni Alice tenían mucho dinero, Alice siempre trataba de que, aunque usaras ropa no tan bonita y barata, te vieras bien; pero esta vez, no habían traído ningún vestido para fiesta, Alice traía uno, era corto y gris, con un pequeño cinturón negro, pero le quedaba grande a Bella, aun así eso era mejor que nada, así que mejoro su look con un peinado alto, cayéndole mechones de pelo por algunas partes, también le puso una gargantilla, aretes y brazaletes de fantasía, y unos zapatos altos un poco viejos.

Alice le había deseado suerte a su amiga antes de que se fuera, y cuando Bella llegó al hotel n donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al ver cómo todos iban vestidos con lo último en moda, al contrario de ella, así que se fue a esconder a un rincón y apreció el lugar.

Era grande, con muy buena iluminación, y con una pista de baile en el centro, donde muchas parejas bailaban (entre ellos Jacob con Leah), vio en una mesa a Jasper con algunas chicas, platicando con ellas, mientras que Edward estaba sentado a su lado sin entablar ninguna plática.

_¿Y Emmett?_ Se preguntó, pues no lograba encontrarlo.

Viajo una vez más la mirada y al fin logró verlo, estaba con una despampanante rubia, la cual iba vestida con una vestido strapless largo color coral, la parte de arriba tenía algunos brillantes en color plateado, lo que se ceñía a sus pechos, debajo de esto venía una pequeña cinta del mismo color del vestido con un accesorio en medio, y el vestido caía como una hermosa flor, tenía una abertura en el lado de la pierna izquierda, la cual hacía que apreciaras sus zapatillas plateadas. Era simplemente hermoso, no solo el vestido, sino también la persona que lo vestía, pues no le luciría bien a cualquiera.

Bella estaba tan entretenida viendo a Rosalie y Emmett que no se percató cuando el trío se le acercó.

-¿Te atreviste a venir con esos harapos?- le preguntó con una cara de asco Tanya.

Bella simplemente la ignoró.

-¡Te dije que cómo te atreviste a venir!- le gritó Tanya mientras la zarandeaba del brazo.

La música se paró y todos contemplaron la escena perplejos, nadie reaccionaba.

Bella estuvo a punto de golpear a Tanya, pero Kate e Irina comenzaron a jalonearla tan violentamente que Bella se mareó, no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero después sintió como su cuerpo era aventado contra una mesa, enla cual cayo junto con toda la comida.

-Ahora sí, tu vestuario está completo- dijo Tanya antes de reírse.

Bella se sentía tan humillada que sus ojos se comenzaron a poner vidriosos mientras el resto de los invitados se reían.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando sintió como un saco era puesto sobre sus hombros, levantó la vista y se encontró con Jacob, quien la abrazaba por encima de los hombros.

-¡Cállense!- grito Rosalie a quienes seguían riendo- ¿Acaso a ustedes les gustaría que les hubiera pasado eso?- nadie contestó- ¡Pues les recomiendo que se callen si no quieren conocer a mi puño!- gritó mientras caminaba hacia Bella- ¡Ustedes!- les gritó al trío- ¡Son un par de…!

-¡Rosalie!- la reprendió Leah, mientras se acercaba al trío- Yo sé porque ustedes son así, pero, ¿saben qué? Ustedes han caído más bajo- les dijo con lástima-. Llévala a mi cuarto, Jacob- ordenó mientras les dirigía una última mirada.

Rosalie se había encargado de darle a Bella un nuevo vestido, el cual era color vino, con muchos destellos brillantes, corto, con dos tirantes gruesos y un cuello amplio en U, y el cual se ceñía a la cintura a través de un cinturón de diamantes; para finalizar le hizo un peinado de lado y le dio unos aretes largos muy hermosos.

Mientras la vestía habían entablado una pequeña conversación acerca de sus vidas, y a Bella le agradó demasiado Rosalie, pues, aunque era una chica ruda, tenía un buen corazón.

-Te dejo a ti el maquillaje- le dijo Rose a Leah-. Tengo que regresar a la fiesta, no quiero que alguien se meta con **mí** Emmett- les dijo antes de salir.

-¿**Su** Emmett?- preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-No ha pasado ni un día, pero esos dos ya formaron un vínculo afectivo muy fuerte- le contestó mientras se ponía a trabajar sobre la cara de Bella.

-Gracias- dijo después de un rato de silencio-, no tenían que hacer todo esto por mí.

-Es un gusto, no te sientas mal.

-Éste no es un lugar al cual debí haber venido- se reprochó.

-Jacob te invitó, ¿verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa- Si eres amiga de Jacob, entonces también eres una amiga para mí.

-No es así, él solo me invitó por cortesía- le dijo un poco triste.

-Jacob no es ese tipo de persona- la miró fijamente a los ojos-. Nunca lo había visto tratar a alguien como lo hace contigo, y es porque tú eres especial- Bella se sonrojó-. He escuchado que Edward te molesta- cambió de tema-, pero dijiste que no te dejarías vencer, ¿cierto?

-Eso…- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Es porque se siente solo.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó sorprendida, nunca hubiera pensado que él estaba solo.

-Él esconde su soledad molestando a los demás- se explicó.

-¿Edward se siente solo?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Él ve a su papá solamente un mes cada año. Desde pequeño no fue tratado como un amigo o un hijo, siempre está rodeado de personas que lo ven solamente como el heredero de una compañía plutócrata, los únicos que no lo ven así son Jacob, Jasper y Emmett. ¿Te imaginas viviendo así?

Leah siguió maquillándola, mientras Bella se imaginaba la vida de Edward, y lo solo que debía de sentirse.

_Pobre Edward… por eso es así, pero apuesto lo que sea a que si hubiera tenido más cariño, ahora sería un hombre dulce, caballeroso… aunque… no dudo de que pueda ser así, solo necesita… un poco de amor_.

-Párate- le dijo Leah sacándola de sus pensamientos, Bella la obedecía mientras se ponía roja al pensar eso sobre Edward.

Sacó unas zapatillas doradas y le pidió que se las probara.

-Los zapatos son la pieza más importante para una mujer- le comentó Leah mientras se las probaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Unos buenos zapatos te llevarán a buenos lugares- le contestó simplemente-. Ahora sí estás lista. ¿Nos vamos?

Llegaron juntas al salón y todos contemplaron embobados a Bella, pues se veía muy hermosa. Leah le dio un beso en su mejilla y fue con Jacob, a quien le susurró:

-Un caballero no debe dejar nunca sola a una dama.

Edward vio a Bella con la boca abierta, se veía hermosa con ese hermoso vestido, parecía un ángel. Tragó secamente y dio un paso hacia ella, dispuesto a invitarla a bailar, pero en ese momento Jacob pasó a su lado caminando con mucha confianza, y cuando llegó con Bella le extendió una mano.

Bella simplemente se sonrojó.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Cómo les cae Jacob? ¿Bien o mal? Debo confesar que a mí al principiio me cae mal, pero poco a poco se gano mi cariño, aunque claro, nadie tiene el lugar que Edward tiene en mi corazón.**

**¿Y de Bella? ¿Qué opinan?**

**En verdad espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben que críticas, comentarios, buenos deseos, etc. son aceptados.**

**No pido mucho, solo un review, ¿por fis?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Nota

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien y pues… este mensaje es para decirles que no he podido actualizar debido a algunas circunstancias que ahora estoy atravesando (como prepararme para mi examen de inglés para entrar a la licenciatura). Sin embargo no quiero que piensen que las he dejado abandonadas, pues pienso volver a escribir tan pronto como tenga tiempo, y no sé qué tan pronto llegue ese momento, así que les prometo tratar de volver a escribir.**

**Espero y me entiendan.**

**Cullennmasen**


	4. Chapter 3

-Un caballero no debe dejar nunca sola a una dama- le susurró Leah y Jacob.

Edward vio a Bella con la boca abierta, se veía hermosa con ese hermoso vestido, parecía un ángel. Tragó secamente y dio un paso hacia ella, dispuesto a invitarla a bailar, pero en ese momento Jacob pasó caminando a su lado con mucha confianza, y cuando llegó con Bella le extendió una mano.

Bella simplemente se sonrojó y tomó su mano.

Jacob la empezó a dirigir en el baile con mucha destreza

_Al menos no estarás tan solo…_ pensó Leah mientras los veía bailar

-Bella luce como una persona completamente diferente- comentó Emmett

-¡Sin duda! Quizá debería llevarla como mi pareja en la próxima fiesta- le contestó Jasper.

Por su parte, Edward no podía quitar la mirada de Jacob y de Bella, sentía demasiada furia, tanto que creía que podía llegar a golpear a su mejor amigo, así que salió del salón de fiestas.

-¿Qué le pasa a Edward?- preguntó Jasper mientras veía como se iba

Edward se encaminó a la alberca con la que contaba el hotel y ahí descargo su furia, comenzó a gruñir ya aventar todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, desde sillas hasta mesas y algunas sombrillas, pero estaba tan furioso que no se percató de lo cerca que estaba de la orilla de la alberca.

Mientras tanto, Jacob había terminado de bailar con Bella y ahora se encontraba con Leah, compartiendo una pieza musical hermosa. Bella los observaba desde una esquina, y observó cómo los dos se acoplaban a la hora de bailar, lucían como la pareja perfecta y no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda viéndolos, así que se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras para dirigirse a la salida del hotel escuchó el sonido de alguien cayendo al agua y luego que alguien gritaba:

-¡Ayuda!

_¡Edward!_ Pensó mientras corría hacia la alberca

-¡Se cayó! ¡Edward cayo en la alberca!-gritó un chico mientras entraba al salón de fiestas

Jacob, Jasper y Emmett fueron los primeros en salir corriendo y les siguieron los demás estudiantes al exterior.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es la conmoción?- le preguntó Rosalie a Emmett mientras seguían corriendo.

-Hay una cosa que Edward no sabe hacer…. – le contestó entre exhalaciones- Él…no sabe nadar

Cuando llegaron a la alberca se encontraron a Bella agachada sobre Edward, los dos mojados.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Despierta!- le pedía Bella mientras le daba golpes en la cara. _Edward… Edward… no tú… ¿qué puedo hacer?_- ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Edward!- cada vez se encontraba más nerviosa y las lágrimas se comenzaban a asomar a sus ojos. _¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué hago?_ Entonces una idea llegó a su mente, era su única opción y no dudo al ponerla en acción.

Le empezó a dar respiración boca a boca, lo hizo una vez y se despegó de sus labios para tomar aire, pero aún no abría los ojos.

_¡Edward! No puedes… tú no… ¡Edward!_

Volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de él y a meter aire en su boca, pero aún no abría los ojos, pero a la tercera vez, cuando Bella estaba a punto de poner sus labios sobre los de Edward, él abrió los ojos y la agarró firmemente del cuello y trató de besarla, pero ella puso resistencia.

_Bella… Bella…_ era todo lo que podía pensar Edward, incluso el pensamiento de que casi muere ahogado se esfumó de su mente al ver a Bella tan cerca de sus labios, y se convirtió en un anhelo para él probar el sabor de su boca.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Bella mientras lo alejaba de un empujón-. En verdad eres un inútil

Se levantó del piso, le dirigió una última mirada de reproche y se fue, pero mientras salía del hotel se tocó sus labios.

_A pesar de que estaba mojado y frío…. De alguna manera pude sentir su calor…_

Edward observó cómo Bella se iba y empezó a reírse con mucha alegría.

Jacob vio a Edward, y luego la figura de Bella que desaparecía, y se sintió un poco molesto.

_¿Por qué siento como si alguien presionara mi pecho?_

* * *

De regreso a la casa de la tía de Alice, Bella le contó todo lo sucedido a su mejor amiga.

-¡Es un maldito tramposo!- exclamó frustrada Bella por décima vez

-No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito- le dijo Alice, y Bella le dirigió una mirada ingenua-, me refiero a lo de casi ahogarse- se defendió-, parece que es un chico solitario, tal vez por eso es así su comportamiento.

-¿Solo?- bufó- Siempre está con sus amigos, con el F4.

-Pero dijiste que Leah dijo que solo veía a sus papás una vez al año, no sabes qué tan triste te puedes sentir sin ver a tus papás, lo solitario que debe de sentirse…

Bella desvío su vista y repitió las palabras de su amiga en su memoria, mientras empezaba a sentir un poco más de simpatía por Edward.

_En verdad debes de sentirte solo Edward…_

* * *

Las vacaciones habían terminado, y Bella había regresado a la escuela, y eso significaba que también había regresado a nadar, por lo cual se sentía muy feliz.

_En verdad pasaron muchas cosas en las vacaciones, el regreso de Leah… mi encuentro con Rosalie… Edward…_ pensó mientras recreaba la escena de su casi beso en su mente.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando que se fueran esos pensamientos, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la alberca, pero cuando iba a saltar a ella, vio a patos nadando en ella.

-¡Edward!- gritó con rabia

Edward se encontraba en el sótano viendo en la tele cómo Bella se ponía cada vez más furiosa, y él simplemente se reía de ella

_Parece un gatito que cree que es un león_

-Llegando temprano a la escuela y molestándola- le comentó Jasper a Emmett mientras se servían algo de tomar

-Es la primera vez que veo que se esfuerza mucho por molestar a alguien

-El problema es… ¿por qué tiene que molestar así a la pobre de Bella?

-Además ella lo salvó

-Él le está devolviendo su buena acción con algo malo

-¿De qué hablan?- les preguntó Edward molesto- Esta es mi forma de agradecerle por lo de ayer. Si no, ¿por qué debería de molestarme en prestarle atención a una persona de clase baja?

-Las personas normales no piensan que esta es la forma correcta de decir "gracias"- le informó Jasper

-¿Cómo no está Jacob me molestas a mí?- le dijo más enojado

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿por qué no está aquí?

-Desde que regresamos del viaje escolar está deprimido- comentó Emmett

-Con que problemas de amor…-supuso Jazz

-Si te gusta alguien, simplemente se lo dices, ¿qué tiene de difícil?- les dijo Edward

Emmett y Jasper miraron fijamente a Edward, quien seguía riéndose de Bella, y le dirigieron una mirada de "¿En serio? ¿Tú estás diciendo eso?"

* * *

Jacob se encontraba en el kiosco, estaba tocando la misma melodía de violín que siempre tocaba, estaba un poco triste y molesto a la vez, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, por lo que no notó que ejercía un poco más de presión en las cuerdas, y termino rompiendo una, y de paso, haciéndose una cortada en su dedo índice.

Justo en ese momento Bella se encontraba pasando por ahí, por lo que se acercó a él, pero Jacob desvío su mirada y la ignoró sentándose en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí. Bella se volvió a acercar y se hincó enfrente de él y tomo su mano entre las suyas, Jacob quitó su mano, pero ella la volvió a tomar.

-Me iré después de hacer esto- dijo mientras sacaba el pañuelo que meses atrás le había dado Jacob, y se lo empezaba a amarrar alrededor de su dedo herido

Jacob desvío la mirada nuevamente y la ignoró completamente. Cuando Bella terminó se levantó y se fue de ahí, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

-¡Mira a esa zorra! Tenía que ser ese tipo de chica, solo busca el dinero… ¿qué hacemos con ella?- le preguntó Irina a Tanya, quienes se encontraban detrás de un arbusto, observando la escena que ocurrió entre Jacob y Bella

-¿Lo olvidas?- le preguntó Tanya mientras levantaba su celular, que se encontraba en el modo de grabar.

* * *

Las palabras de Jasper habían entrado a la cabeza de Edward y se empezó a sentir mal por no haberle dado las gracias de manera adecuada a Bella, por lo que fue a la alberca y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban ahí.

Cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él empezó a hablar

-¡Oye! ¿Qué hora crees que es para llegar? Si estuvieras en un equipo de natación te expulsarían por tu impuntualidad- regaño mientras se daba la vuelta, pero en vez de encontrarse a la persona que quería, se encontró a Tanya, Irina y Kate.

Ellas se acercaron silenciosamente y se sentaron a su lado, mientras le pasaban el celular con el video

-Creo que ya tienen tiempo viéndose- le comentó Tanya

-Jacob no sería tan protector con Isabella sin ninguna razón- dijo Kate

-Isabella luce tan inocente, pero sus acciones son las de una serpiente- dijo Tanya

-¡Cállate!- le gritó Edward a Tanya con una mirada de locura- Si dices una palabra más te romperé el cuello- amenazó antes de tirar el celular a la alberca e irse.

_Así que es por eso… Es por Jacob…_

* * *

Al finalizar las clases, Bella se dirigió nuevamente al kiosco, preocupada por Jacob y por ese rastro de lágrimas que había visto en sus mejillas; pero no había nadie, por lo que dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha, dispuesta a irse, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse y levantó la cabeza ilusionada, pero al ver de quién se trataba desvió la mirada.

-No soy quien esperabas, ¿estás decepcionada?- le preguntó Edward

-¿Por qué estás…?

-¿Qué?- la interrumpió- ¿No puedo venir aquí? ¿Acaso han reservado este lugar para ustedes dos?- la retó

Bella le dirigió una mirada de furia, ni siquiera sabía de lo que él hablaba. Aparto la mirada y empezó a caminar para irse, pero cuando pasó al lado de él, la detuvo por una muñeca y le dio la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó aún más enojado

-Como no tengo nada que decirte me voy a mi casa, ¿por qué?

-Yo sí

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Yo si tengo algo que decirte!- le gritó mientras ejercía más fuerza sobre su mano.

-Suéltame y habla- le ordenó con voz firme, para que no notara el miedo que sentía.

_¿Por qué estás tan furioso Edward? Me das… me das… miedo…_

-¿Quién crees que eres… para jugar conmigo… para meterte con nosotros, con el F4?- le preguntó con dolor

-¿Quién jugó con quién? ¡Suéltame!- volvió a pedir, pues la muñeca cada vez le dolía más.

-¿Estaban riéndose de mí? – Dijo desquiciado- No sé si lo sabes, pero yo no soy una persona que devuelve con la misma moneda, me siento insatisfecho devolviendo con lo mismo que me hicieron- le dijo tranquilamente mientras soltaba su muñeca y la agarraba por el cuello de su playera.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ahora sí con miedo reflejado tanto en su voz como en sus ojos.

Edward la ignoro y empezó a acercar su cara a la de ella, pero Bella se movía de un lado a otro desesperadamente.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!- gritaba mientras se seguía moviendo.

"_¡No quiero!"_ se repitieron las palabras en la cabeza de Edward, y se detuvo

-¿No quieres?- le preguntó mientras veía como las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Bella, la soltó del cuello y se dio la vuelta, yéndose.

_¿No quieres, Bella? Pero... qué… ¿por qué no quieres?_

* * *

Cuando Bella se recuperó de lo que había pasado con Edward se fue para su casa, y al entrar Seth se acercó a ella y le entregó una invitación.

-Un hombre dejo esto para ti.

Bella la abrió y la leyó:

_Está usted muy cordialmente invitado al cumpleaños _

_número 23 de la señorita Leah Clearwater._

_La dirección se encuentra en el boleto para su acceso a la fiesta._

_Esperamos y nos pueda acompañar en este día tan especial._

-¡Alice! ¡Necesito un vestido para esta noche!- le dijo a su amiga cuando contestó su celular.

Alice había llegado inmediatamente a la casa de Bella y se encontraban encerradas en su cuarto, buscando si tenía algo decente que ponerse.

-¡Bella!- exclamó frustrada Alice- ¿Por qué nunca escuchaste mis consejos de que te compraras un vestido? ¡Solo tienes pantalones de mezclilla, sudaderas y playeras!- dijo mientras simulaba unas lágrimas de horror.

-Lo…- empezó a decir Bella cuando el timbre sonó.

Alice y Bella salieron a atender la puerta, y cuando la abrieron, se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que con Rosalie Hale.

-¡Rosalie!- exclamó Bella sorprendida.

-¡Hola Bella!- la saludo Rose mientras le daba un beso a su mejilla y entraba a su casa con toda confianza- Espero que no te molestes, pero me enteré que habías sido invitada a la fiesta de Leah y me tomé la libertad de investigar tu dirección y de traerte esto- le dijo mientras le extendía una caja plateada con un moño rosado.

Bella lo tomó entre sus pequeños manos y lo abrió, dentro había un hermoso vestido color verde oliva con algunas parte en encaje negro, y con un suéter muy elegante negro.

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamó Alice

-¿Hola?- preguntó Rosalie.

-¡Hola!- la saludó Alice- Me llamo Alice Brandon, un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío, y déjame decirte que te vistes muy bien, espero y un día me pases tus tips- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Presiento que seremos grandes amigas- dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Rose y a Bella.

* * *

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- le preguntó una muchacha a Jasper.

_Sabía que venir a la fiesta me iba a traer problemas_ pensó Jasper mientras observaba a las tres mujeres que le hacían reproches.

-Dijiste que me llamarías, pero no lo hiciste- le preguntó otra mujer

-¡Me dijiste lo mismo a mí!- dijo una tercera mujer

Jasper paseó su mirada por el lugar, en busca de alguien que le diera ayuda, cuando sus ojos se vieron cómo Bella y Rosalie llegaban a la fiesta.

-¡Bella! ¡Por aquí!- le grito Jasper mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-Ve con Jasper- le dijo Rose-, yo iré con Edward y mi Emmett- le dio un empujoncito-, ¡nos vemos!

_¿Qué querrá Jasper?_ Se preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia él.

-Hola amor, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?- la saludó Jasper mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla

-¿Amor? Pero…- empezó a decir Bella

-¡Por favor Bella! ¡Ayúdame!- le suplicó mientras le susurraba al oído.

-¡Hay! ¡Osito!- exclamó Bella mientras se le aventaba al cuello.

_Esto te enseñará a no usarme para liberarte de las mujeres_ pensó maliciosamente.

-¡Cariño! ¡No me digas así aquí!- decía Jasper un poco incómodo.

-Pero, bebé… ayer en la noche no era eso lo que me pedías

-¡Bella!

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que me decías ayer en la noche cuando…?

-Nosotros nos retiramos señoritas- interrumpió a Bella mientras se la llevaba a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

Bella empezó a reírse de la cara de Jasper, estaba rojo de la vergüenza y tenía todo su pelo desordenado.

-En verdad eres más peligrosa que Edward- le dijo mientras llegaban a la mesa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó Edward a Bella

-Leah me invitó, ¿por qué?- dijo mientras su sonrisa desaparecía y era sustituida por un ceño fruncido

_Que hermosa sonrisa tenía…_

-Bella está preciosa, ¿verdad?- les preguntó Jasper a todos para que no generaran una pelea, y también para que Edward se revelara un poco más.

-¡Claro! ¡De aquí eres la más linda!- contestó Emmett mientras recibía un zape de Rose- Pero tú eres la más hermosa, Rose- se defendió

-Más te vale- le amenazó-, pero tiene razón Emmett, Bella, eres la más linda de aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Linda?- se burló Edward-¿Acaso una calabaza puede transformarse en una sandía solo por dibujar algunas líneas en ella?

Bella estaba a punto de replicarle con un comentario mordaz cuando los aplausos la interrumpieron, y vio salir de una habitación a Leah acompañada del brazo de Jacob, cuando llegaron al centro de la habitación una mucama le dio su violín a Jacob y comenzó a tocar las mañanitas, cuando hubo terminado Leah sopló sus velos y Jacob se retiró de ahí

-Gracias a todos por venir a celebrar mi cumpleaños número 23- empezó a a mi papá, mamá y a mis amigos, por su cariño y cuidado. No solo quiero agradecerles, también tengo un anuncio. Por eso los he invitado a esta fiesta- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y valor, después se dirigió a todos y dijo con convicción-. Regresaré a Paris la próxima semana, pero esta vez no regresaré a Estados Unidos. Ya he empacado y organizado todo, y he archivado mis actividades como modelo- desvió un momento la mirada, pero la regresó con más firmeza que antes-. No quiero ser reconocida por los logros de mis papás, en vez de eso quiero empezar desde cero y hacer mis propios logros, así que no tomaré posesión de la firma de abogados de mis papás, porque quiero una vida en la que puedo experimentar lo grande que es el mundo- sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas, pero no derramó ni una-. A todos, sean felices- deseó antes de retirarse.

-Jacob… ¿él lo sabía todo este tiempo?- preguntó Emmett

-Es algo impactante pero, ¿qué es lo Jacob hará?- se preguntó Jasper.

Bella no prestaba atención a los comentarios que surgían a su alrededor, en cambio, ella miraba el pasillo por el que primero había desaparecido Jacob y después Leah.

* * *

-Todavía lo conservas- le dijo Leah a Jacob mientras entraba a una habitación, donde él estaba sentado con un títere entre sus manos-. ¿No lo habías perdido durante unas vacaciones?

-Lo recuerdas- comentó

-Lo recuerdo porque a partir de entonces dejaste de llamarme hermana- tomó asiento a su lado y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de él-. Nuestro Jacob debe de estar muy enojado- dijo al ver su cara seria.

Jacob agarró más fuertemente la muñeca y la tiró al piso, mientras retiraba su cara.

-Yo soy algo que puedes tirar- hizo alusión a la muñeca.

-Si hay algo que no puedo dejar, es a ti- le dijo suavemente.

-No mientas

-Si es una mentira, si te dijera que pareces una persona diferente, no lo creerías, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo mientras la miraba con furia y tristeza

-Cuando miras a Bella, no sé por qué, pero mi corazón me duele-le dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas-. Chistoso, ¿verdad?

-No estoy de humor para bromas- dijo enojándose más.

-Pero, ¿no es grandioso?- siguió- Nuestro Jacob… se ha convertido en un hombre.

-¡No bromees! ¡Yo nunca podría querer a Bella! ¡Solo a ti! Lejos o cerca… ¡solo puedo amarte a ti! Amándote solamente por 15 años… ¿acaso es suficiente? ¡Yo también soy un hombre, un hombre que desea estar contigo!

Decía mientras se acercaba más a ella, Leah lo agarró por los hombros y lo abrazó mientras lloraban los dos.

-Yo lo sé. Lo siento Jacob, en verdad lo siento- dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de él y se acercaba a su cara.

Entonces los dos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento, besándose, saboreando las lágrimas de los dos, sintiendo el sabor de la vida, y a la vez despidiéndose.

Las lágrimas de Bella también empezaron a caer.

No sabía por qué, pero Bella había ido a ver a Jacob, siguiendo el camino que ella creía que había tomado, llegando a un cuarto que se encontraba entreabierto y donde Jacob y Leah se encontraban. Lo había escuchado todo.

Se alejó de la puerta y se recargó sobre una pared, dándose de golpes.

_Tonta… tonta…_ se decía con cada golpe.

-Hubiera sido realmente vergonzoso si te hubieran descubierto ahí- le dijo Edward, quien la había estado siguiendo-. Ese comportamiento no te queda- se refirió a los golpes y a sus ojos llorosos-. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

_¡Edward!_ Pensó con un poco de alegría.

-¿A quién le queda, entonces?- preguntó débilmente mientras se acercaba a él.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando escuchó la puerta que se abría y vio salir a Leah y Jacob agarrados del brazo.

-Bella, viniste, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Leah

-Ah…es…fue porque… - _Piensa en algo Bella, piensa…_-. Solo quería saludarte y darte las gracias, eso era todo- dijo rápidamente.

-La fiesta está aburrida, ¿verdad? Estábamos pensando en ir de paseo juntos- dijo mientras veía a Jacob-, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-No, no así estoy bien- reclinó la oferta.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir a un lado- dijo Edward de repente.

-¿"Nosotros"?- repitió Leah

-Sí, nosotros dos también vamos a ir a dar un paseo

-¡Sí! ¡Daremos un paseo!- dijo Bella entusiasmada mientras se colgaba al brazo de Edward. Entonces, adiós- se despidió mientras arrastraba a su acompañante.

-Nos vemos después- se despidió él mientras ponía un brazo sobre la cintura de Bella y la guiaba afuera.

-Ya pagué mi deuda- le susurró al oído

-¿Qué deuda?

-El haberme salvado la vida

-¿Quieres pagarme por salvarte la vida así?- le preguntó incrédulamente.

-¿Deberíamos volver?- dijo mientras trataba de regresar.

-¡No!- gritó asustada- Está bien… tu deuda está pagada.

* * *

-Es genial- comentó Bella mientras entraban a un bar-. ¿Pero por qué no hay otros clientes?

-Reservé todo el lugar- contestó simplemente

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó mientras se atragantaba con su saliva.

-Lo reservé hasta mañana. Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras

-¿Que haga lo que quiera?- preguntó sin entender el significado.

-Puedes gritar o llorar, o puedes golpear algo- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- … ¿quieres que busque a alguien a quien le puedas pegar?

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?-le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en una silla

-¿No te deprimiste cuando viste a Jacob y a Leah?

-¡Claro que no! –mintió, pero cuando vio a Edward supo que él no le había creído, así que rió tristemente- Alguien como yo no puede compararse con Leah. No soy bonita, tampoco inteligente y vengo de una familia pobre- bajó la mirada.

No es que le importara el dinero, pero al convivir con personas que lo tenían a montones, parecía que eso era lo único que cobraba sentido.

-Y tu figura es mediocre y tu actitud también es mala- completó Edward, y por primera vez a Bella no le importaron sus comentarios.

-¿Cómo una chica como yo puede compararse con Leah?- se preguntó sintiéndose insignificante- Desde el comienzo perdería contra ella.

-A pesar de que tienes varias cosas malas, estás bien- le dijo Edward, quien se sentía mal al ver cómo Bella tenía poca autoestima-. Tienes potencial. Si Jacob te hubiera conocido antes que a Leah, definitivamente le hubieras gustado- la reconfortó.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionada.

-Apariencia, inteligencia y dinero, puede que no lo tengas- le dijo, entonces se ruborizó un poco, pero la siguió viendo fijamente-, pero eres la primera mujer que me ha llamado la atención.

Y el tiempo se paró.

Por primera vez Bella puso ver claramente lo hermoso que era Edward, lo hermoso que eran sus ojos verdes, lo fuertes que se veían sus brazos y sus labios, recordó lo cálido que se habían sentido.

Por otro lado, el corazón de Edward latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y sentía como sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

-Espera, tengo que ir al baño- dijo Edward mientras se retiraba.

_Al fin, ¡finalmente lo he dicho!_ Se felicitó mientras se extendía por su cara la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

_Hace calor…. Y tengo sed_ pensó Bella mientras buscaba algo para tomar, encontró un vaso con lo que parecía era agua y se lo tomó de un trago.

Cuando Edward regresó se encontró con lo que parecía a una Bella dormida.

-¡Oye, lavandera! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto al barman.

-Bueno, es que ella…- contestó mientras señalaba un vaso vacío.

Edward lo tomó y lo olió, olía a vodka.

* * *

Edward había cargado a Bella y la había metido en su carro, ahora se encontraban camino a la casa de él.

Edward iba pensando en lo gracioso que era la situación que no se percató que Bella comenzaba a despertar hasta que comenzó a hablar.

-Sé que la situación de mi familia, mi apariencia física y mi cerebro no sirven. ¡Pero no tienes que recordármelo! Lo siento en mis huesos todos los días, ¡bastardo!

-¿Bastardo?- preguntó mientras se reía de ella.

-No, no, no tengo tiempo que perder. Si tan solo supieras lo ocupada que estoy. Tengo que ser una perdedora en una escuela a la que no pertenezco, trabajar medio tiempo para que nos rinda el dinero, y tengo que nadar para conseguir una beca el próximo año. No tengo tiempo para meterme en las vidas amorosas de ustedes- y de repente comenzó a reírse-. Estoy triste últimamente. Un poco triste- volvió a reírse-. ¡Bastardo! ¡Enemigo!- le dijo mientras le daba un golpe amistoso, y los dos se rieron-. Gracias, Edward, por salvarme hoy. No tengo nada con lo que agradecerte, así que en vez de eso yo voy a….

Bella poco a poco se empezó a acercar a la cara de Edward, y Edward se encontraba completamente estático, no la entendía, hacía un momento lo estaba llamando bastardo y ahora lo quería besar, no era como si él no quisiera, pero no entendía la situación.

Entonces, Bella cerró los ojos y cayó en el pecho de Edward totalmente dormida.

Edward río una vez más.

Acercó un poco más a Bella a su pecho y la acomodó para que no estuviera incómoda.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó al percibir un aroma raro.

-Se nota que es un cuarto caro con tan solo olerlo- se dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Tienes un buen sentido del olfato- la felicitó Edward

Bella pegó un gritito de susto mientras veía a Edward leyendo el periódico sentado en un sillón cerca de donde ella estaba acostada.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- le preguntó mientras veía el cuarto donde estaba, y también su pijama la cual le quedaba muy grande como para ser de mujer.

-Porque te traje aquí- le contestó pasando a otra página.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero, ¿¡porque estoy aquí y no en mi casa!?

-¿No te acuerdas?

Bella lentamente empezó a buscar en su memoria y los recuerdos fueron llegando poco a poco.

_¡Lo iba a besar!_ Pensó mientras sus ojos se abrían más de lo debido.

-¿Ya te acuerdas? – Regresó su atención al periódico- Y en ese estado, necesitábamos venir a mi casa, ¿o debimos ir a la tuya?- parecía un papá que le daba una lección a su hija.

-Perdón- se disculpó suavemente.

-Ya les dije a tus padres. Según el chofer tu mamá no parecía muy preocupada- comentó.

_¡Renée! ¡No puedo creer que le importe más tener dinero que con quién está su hija! _

-Me iré ahora- le aviso mientras se bajaba de la cama-. Perdón por todos los problemas que te causé

-Solo haz lo que normalmente haces- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Señor, la señora de la casa…- dijo el mayordomo interrumpiendo en la habitación

-¿Qué con esa bruja?- preguntó con indiferencia.

-Ha llegado

-¿Tan pronto?- se levantó de un saltó del sillón mientras su voz se empezaba a quebrar- ¿Por qué está aquí tan pronto?- empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, entonces se acordó de Bella- Ven- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, la sacó de la habitación y la llevaba a otra, una más grande y masculina.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó- ¿Quién ha llegado?

-Jane- le contestó mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Se podría decir que es mi madre- le contestó mientras empezaba a idear un plan para que Jane no se enterara de la presencia de Bella.

-¡Oye! ¡Edward!- le gritó Bella mientras lo detenía en su andar- ¡Explícame bien las cosas!

-Jane está hoy aquí porque tenemos una subasta, así que tiene que estar presente.

-Pero si es tu mamá… ¿por qué te da tanto miedo?- preguntó sin entender.- ¿No deberías estar feliz de verla?

-No es mi mamá- le aclaró mientras se sentaba a su lado-, mi mamá falleció unos meses después de que nací. Jane es la esposa de Carlisle, mi papá, pero a mí no me cae bien- decía con una mirada de odio, y no sabía por qué, pero quería que Bella lo supiera-, es por ella por quien no veo mucho a mi papá, si él no se hubiera casado con ella, él no tendría que viajar mucho y casi no verme.

-Lo siento mucho, Edward- dijo Bella mientras entendía más su situación.

-Pero no todo es malo- le dio una sonrisa-, si no fuera por eso no tendría a una grandiosa hermana- recordó a Carmen-, y no tendría tantos lujos, así que… no todo es malo- le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa más feliz.

-¿Y por qué le tienes tanto miedo?

-Porque de alguna manera le tengo aprecio, y ella en verdad me considera su hijo, no me gustaría herir sus sentimientos después de haber convivido con ella toda mi vida.

Bella no supo qué decir, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

_Pobre Edward… soportar al alguien que es como tu mamá pero que no lo es, al menos el ve el lado bueno de las cosas._

-¡Ya lo sé!- exclamó mientras se levantaba de la cama y agarraba su celular, marcó un número y se lo puso en su oreja.- ¡Es una emergencia!- gritó cuando le contestaron

_-¿Qué?-_ preguntó al otro lado de la línea Jacob

-¡La bruja ha llegado! Bella está en mi cuarto ahora mismo, y no la puedo sacar

_-Edward, si te atrapan entonces…- _le contestó Jasper

_-Eres hombre muerto_- completo Emmett

* * *

Después de esa llamada, Jasper, Emmett y Jacob habían acudido rápidamente a auxiliar a Edward, quien aún se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer

-Me pregunto qué reacción tendría Jane si encuentra a una extraña en el cuarto de hijo, especialmente a alguien como Bella- dijo Jasper

-Apuesto $1ooo a que mandaría a Edward a Alaska mañana en la mañana- retó Emm

-Apuesto $3000 a que lo mandaría a un instituto militar.

-Mejor que eso, probablemente lo encerraría en un ático de por vida- intervino Jacob

-No es momento de que hagan sus apuestas- los regaño Edward-, deberíamos de buscar una solución.

-Una solución…- repitió Jasper mientras una idea llegaba a su mente- ¡Lo tengo! Una de mis amigas va a modelar el vestido "Claire", puedo decirle si dejaría que Bella lo modele.

-¡Vamos!- lo animó Emm mientras salían del cuarto.

Bella prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, si no fuera porque ayer estaba borracha, nada de esto estuviera pasando, todo era su culpa, por lo que se mantendría en silencia y obedecería.

-¿Es ella?- preguntó una hermosa mujer mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Sí- le contestó Jazz.

-Creo que somos la misma talla- decía mientras alternaba la mirada entre el vestido amarillo y Bella-, y su tono de piel le va perfecto a este color. Todo irá bien, pero me debes una grande Jazzie.

Agarró a Bella por el brazo y la metió en el baño, donde le colocó mil y un productos de belleza, la peino y finalmente le dio el vestido para ponerse.

-No creas que lo hago para ayudarte- le dijo de modo cortante a Bella-, simplemente lo hago por tener una cita más con Jazzie.

Así que Bella ni siquiera le dio las gracias cuando ella terminó y se retiró, no sin antes pedirle su teléfono a Jazz, ella no se merecía su agradecimiento.

-¡Que linda!- la elogio Emm cuando la vio.

Ella simplemente contestó con una sonrisa y vio que los F4 se habían cambiado también, y que portaban atuendos muy elegantes y caros, sobre todo Edward.

-Ahora siéntate aquí- le dijo Edward, mientras la sentaba en un sillón- y simulas que lees esto- le aventó un libro.

Justo cuando Bella apenas se había arreglado en su lugar una persona entró a la habitación, era rubia, muy hermosa y con unos ojos negros que daban miedo, se veía muy elegante.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó al F4 mientras veía fijamente a Bella

_Ni siquiera… ni siquiera… saludó a Edward…_ pensó Bella

-Buenas tardes- la saludó Bella, pero Jane la ignoró y dirigió su mirada a Edward.

-Es mi visita, así que no te preocupes- le contestó

-Ella está en mi casa, así que también es mi visita-regaño a Edward-. ¿No es eso cierto, señorita?- volvió a centrar su atención en ella

-Es mi amiga- explico Jacob mientras se sentaba a un lado de Bella y pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Amiga?- le preguntó Jane mirando su brazo sobre sus hombros

-Sí, ella va un año por debajo de nosotros en la escuela-intervino Jasper-. Es una linda chica de segundo año, así que la estamos entrenando para que sea la mascota del F4 o algo así

-¿Hija de quién eres?- ignoró a Jasper y se dirigió a Bella- ¿Qué es lo que tu padre hace?

-Él tiene un negocio- respondió Jacob

-¿En serio? ¿De qué clase?

-Tiene un negocio de ropa… -contestó Emmett, pero vio que había cometido un error y trató de enmendarlo- No, quiero decir, de la moda. Parece que es bastante famoso en eso.

-Interesante- comentó mientras veía de pies a cabeza a Bella-. Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás en la subasta de hoy?

-Ella ayudará modelando el nuevo vestido "Claire"-contestó Jazz-, ella será quien subirá muchas donaciones esta noche

-Supongo que tu madre tiene buen gusto-se dirigió una vez más a ella-. ¿A qué se dedica ella?

-Presidenta-interrumpió Demetri mientras entraba a la habitación-, es tiempo de saludar a sus invitados

Bella vio a Demetri y recordó que él había ido a su casa hacía unos meses a ofrecerle una beca para estudiar en el Colegio Vulturi, por lo que empezó a sentir miedo, miedo de que le dijera a Jane quién era, pero sobre todo, sintió miedo por lo que le pudieran hacer a Edward.

-Edward, baja y toma tu lugar-se dirigió a su hijo y luego a sus amigos-. Ustedes, ya que es por una buena causa, pongan de su parte antes de irse- y se retiró seguida de Demetri.

-¿Por qué mintieron?- les reprochó Bella- ¿Cómo van a arreglar esto? Debimos decirle la verdad

-Entonces, ¿debimos decir la verdad de que tu papá tiene una lavandería y tu mamá trabaja en un sauna?- la regaño Jasper- Si hacemos eso, entonces nadie sabe qué pasará, no solo contigo, sino también con tu familia

-No es una broma cuando decimos que no sobrevivirás si eres señalada por ella- le advirtió Emmett

Bella no contestó, se sentía como una tonta tratándose de hacerse la valiente enfrente de ellos, cuando la verdad era que tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-Vamos- les dijo Edward mientras se dirigía a la salida de su cuarto.

Así que llegaron a la subasta, donde uno de los primeros artículos en vender fueron los goggles de un nadador muy famoso, y al cual Bella admiraba mucho, por lo que cuando los vio no puedo evitar emocionarse y empezar a decirle a Edward (quien estaba a su lado) todo lo que sabía acerca de ese nadador, desafortunadamente ella no tenía dinero, y tuvo que ver cómo eran comprados por $10,000 a un vendedor por una línea telefónica.

El siguiente objeto en subastar fue un traje exclusivamente diseñado para Edward por un modista francés, él estaba modelando, pero no le quito la mirada a Bella en ningún momento, por lo que se percató cuando ella desviaba la mirada incómodo y empezaba a retroceder, él buscó inmediatamente a Jane y vio cómo miraba fijamente a Bella con desprecio y cómo empezaba a caminar hacia ella.

Pero Edward no era el único que se había percatado de eso

-¿Qué haces? ¡Rápido, es tu turno!- le dijo Jacob mientras le tomaba la mano y la sacaba de ahí, solo para llevarla a donde empezaría a modelar

-¡No puedo! ¡En serio chicos! ¡No puedo!- les suplicaba Bella antes de que ellos la forzaran a salir.

Bella miró a toda la gente y tomo un gran respiro y se puso derecha.

_Espero que ver muchos Miss Universo me ayude a modelar_

-¿Cómo está Edward estos días?- le preguntó Jane a Demetri mientras veía la manera en que Edward veía a Bella

-Ha estado muy tranquilo, incluso está asistiendo a la escuela- le infromó

-¿Conoces a esa estudiante?

Demetri también se había acordado de Bella con tan solo verla, pero recordó a su familia y lo mucho que saldrían dañados si Jane Vulturi los derrotaba.

_Ellos no merecen eso, y ella es una buena chica._

-Sé que es estudiante del Colegio Vulturi

-Averigua de quién es hija- le ordenó

-Entendido.

Pero él sabía que no lo averiguaría.

* * *

Había caído la noche y Bella pudo retirarse de la casa de Edward y llegar a la suya.

_Pero… ¿qué significa esto?_ Se preguntó mientras sacaba los goggles de su nadador favorito de la bolsa negra de terciopelo que tenía entre sus manos

_Flashback_

-Ya me voy- le dijo Bella a Edward, quien la había acompañado hasta la puerta-. De todos modos, gracias- dijo en un murmullo

-¿Qué? No te puedo escuchar

-Gracias- volvió a murmurar

-¿Qué?

-¡Gracias!- gritó mientras se ponía roja de la vergüenza

-Si estás agradecida solo di "gracias", ¿qué es eso de "de todos modos"? – La regañó- Eres muy orgullosa para ser pobre

-Retiro mi agradecimiento- le dijo molesta-. Las personas no cambian tan fácilmente. Me voy- se volteó y bajó los primeros escalones

-Bella- le llamó Edward y cuando ella volteó él le aventó una bolsita de terciopelo negra-, no tomes cuando no esté cerca

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

Bella iba saliendo de la alberca, tenía que pasar por el kiosco para llegar allí, por lo que no le sorprendió ver a Jacob tocando como siempre, pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver la cara que traía: sus ojos se veían apagados y se veía pálido, incluso podía afirmar que se veía más delgado, pero lo más doloroso fue ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

En otra ocasión Bella se hubiera detenido a ayudar a Jacob, pero esta vez no lo hizo, ella también se sentía triste con tan solo verlo, por lo que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

Cuando iba a entrar por sus cosas al edificio de la preparatoria se encontró a Leah en la entrada.

-¿Leah?- le preguntó sorprendida-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tengo que hacerme cargo de algo relativo a mi baja de la escuela y también- dijo un poco incómoda-… quería verte una vez más antes de irme.

-¿Dejas la escuela?- levantó un poco la voz-¿En verdad no vas a regresar? ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana

-¿Tan pronto?- se sorprendió- Todavía no he podido darte las gracias… ni siquiera he sido capaz de devolverte el favor- se refirió a la vez en la que Leah y Rosalie la habían defendido en su fiesta de bienvenida.

-Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, entonces me voy a poner triste- le reprocho con una mirada triste-. Desde el momento en que te vi- cambio de tema mientras acariciaba su cabello-, sabía que eras tú, Bella- le dio una sonrisa-, la persona de la que Jacob hablaba mientras sonreía.

_No soy yo, Leah, eres tú, tú eres la única que puede hacer que Jacob vuelva a sonreír_ pensó Bella mientras se separaba un poco de ella y empezaba a hincarse.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No entendía por qué Bella se hincaba, trato de detenerla sosteniéndola de los brazos, pero Bella era fuerte y se hinco de todos modos y comenzó a hablar, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, Jacob se encontraba caminando de regreso al edificio de la preparatoria, cuando las vio, vio a Bella hincada enfrente de Leah, y él se escondió detrás de una columna, escuchando de lo que hablaban.

-Yo era tu admiradora mucho antes de conocerte-comenzó Bella-, es por eso que sé mejor que nadie porqué tomas esta clase de decisión. Pero… te ruego… por favor, no te vayas…- las lágrimas salieron más deprisa.

-Párate, por favor- le pidió, pero ella lo ignoró.

-Sé muy bien que no tengo el derecho de pedírtelo y que no tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo, pero si yo no hago esto, entonces…

-¿Es por Jacob?- le preguntó entendiendo las cosas.

-No sé nada de Jacob-dijo trsite-. Pero, lo que sí sé, es lo mucho que le importas. Por alguna razón, el Jacob que ven mis ojos luce triste-recordó cómo lo había visto-, pero algunas veces él sonríe, sonríe tan cálidamente que derrite el corazón de la persona que lo ve. La única persona que puede hacer sonreír a Jacob eres tú. Si te vas, quizás Jacob nunca pueda sonreír otra vez.

En su escondite, Jacob estaba con las manos en puños y sentía una gran rabia.

_¡¿Quién se cree ella que es?!_ Se preguntó mientras se retiraba de ahí.

-Párate, por favor-le ordenó Leah mientras la agarraba de sus hombros y la levantaba a la fuerza, entonces le empezó a secar las lágrimas con sus manos mientras le hablaba-. Bella, creo que cuando una persona decide qué hacer o no, es similar a comprar algo en un país extranjero: si no lo tomas en ese mismo momento, entonces no hay una segunda oportunidad, y yo sé muy bien qué tan doloroso es el arrepentimiento-recordó todas las oportunidades que había dejado ir y de lo mucho que se arrepentía de no haberlas tomado-. Jacob es importante para mí, y también creo que lo soy para él, es por eso que creo que a Jacob le guste ver mi arrepentimiento. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- se disculpó mientras seguía llorando

-No lo estés, estoy muy contenta de que me hayas dicho eso

-Leah…- dijo con admiración mientras se dignaba a abrazarla.

-Espera… - la detuvo mientras sacaba unas zapatillas negras (muy hermosas) de una de las bolsas que traía, y se las entregaba.

-¿Son… para mí?- preguntó lentamente mientras aceptaba el regalo.

-Rezaré para que estos zapatos te lleven a grandes lugares- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-. También tengo algo que pedirte- la vio fijamente a los ojos-. Por favor, has que Jacob sonría de nuevo.

* * *

Después de su encuentro con Leah, Bella fue por sus cuadernos y se encontraba saliendo del colegio cuando alguien la agarró del brazo bruscamente y le dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién eres **tú** para hacer ese tipo de cosas?- le preguntó Jacob mientras se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente- ¿Quién te pidió que hicieras esa clase de petición? Ni siquiera se lo pediste, se lo rogaste. ¿No tienes orgullo?- se burló de ella.

_Estaba escuchando…_

-No es porque no tenga orgullo- le contesto sin un ápice de miedo-. Es porque estabas en tal agonía, porque lucías como si estuvieras muerto.

-¿¡Que te pasa!?- le grito mientras soltaba su brazo de un empujón- No es un asunto de tu incumbencia- le dijo fríamente-. Vete, no te quiero ver. Me molesta ver tu cara- le dijo con despreció.

Y Bella pudo escuchar cómo su corazón se rompía.

* * *

**Así es chicas! :D He regresado! Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, y para compensar el tiempo lo he hecho extra largo jeje, espero y no las haya aburrido.**

**Ya saben reviews son bienvenidos porque son críticas constructivas, solo no sean muy malos! (wuaaa)**

**Espero actualizar pronto y que sigan la historia!**

**Cullen n masen.**


End file.
